Our Triangle And Circle
by Arthur Kingg
Summary: Cinta itu rumit. Tidak semudah menggabungkan segitiga dan lingkaran menjadi bentuk sebuah kotak. Bagaimana Oh Sehun dan Xi Luhan menghadapinya? Saturday Night Galau Edition. HunHan. GS. EXO. DLDR.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Our Triangle and Circle

Cast : Oh Sehun, Xi Luhan (GS), Another Supporting Cast You Will Find Here :)

Genre : Romance

Length : Chaptered

Rate : T

A/N : FF Ini versi Originalnya Diperankan (?) oleh Ultimate Husband Gue Kim Monster Namjoon, sudah dipublish di akun FFN gue yang satu dengan genre Straight, terinspirasi dari curhatan tidak sengaja Uri Nampyeon tentang kisah cinta masa lalu di SMAnya yang rumit di Problematic Men. Nah, malam ini gue kepikiran buat dalam versi HunHannya, biar yang HHS jombol atau lagi LDR atau lagi digantungin pacarnya atau yang emang lagi berantem atau yang malah baru aja putus menggalau badai disini Muahahahaha Nista banget tujuan gue #Dibakar

Untuk mencegah kebingungan, Perhatikan tahun setiap bab Okey :D

Disclaimer : I Own the Story, But Rap Monster Owns the Memory.

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN 1 – KITA PUTUS SAJA

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

" Kita putus saja! "

Oh Sehun menghentikan aktivitas menulisnya, tapi tidak mendongak ke arah Xi Luhan yang mengamuk di depan mejanya itu.

Beberapa siswa yang masih tinggal di dalam kelas selama jeda jam pelajaran itu, tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mereka segera menghentikan aktivitas mereka, dan memperhatikan pasangan yang berada di bangku paling belakang sudut kelas tersebut. Menunggu bagaimana Oh Sehun akan meresponnya, lalu bagaimana Xi Luhan harus merespon balik.

" Kau dengar aku? Kita putus saja! "

Oh Sehun menghela napas, membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya itu, lalu kembali melanjutkan menulis.

Kesabaran Xi Luhan sudah habis.

Ia merebut buku catatan Sehun, lalu melemparnya ke lantai. Sehun memungut lalu memasukkan buku catatan malangnya itu dengan kasar ke dalam ranselnya, segera berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas sambil memikul ranselnya satu tangan dengan perasaan marah tanpa sedikitpun menatap Luhan, sementara para siswa yang menyaksikan itu sedari tadi mulai berbisik-bisik mengomentari adegan yang tidak seperti harapan mereka.

" _Sudah kuduga, mereka pasti akan putus juga. "_

" _Wah, Xi Luhan itu benar-benar labil. "_

" _Oh Sehun tidak pandai berdebat. "_

" _Kenapa mereka bahkan berkencan? Membuat heboh sekolah saja. "_

" _Luhan itu cantik. Aku lega dia putus dengan Sehun. Si kutu buku itu culun sekali. "_

" _Sudah kuduga mereka akan putus. Dua hari yang lalu aku melihat mereka bertengkar di belakang sekolah. "_

" _Seharusnya Luhan menyiram muka Sehun dengan air, agar si culun itu sadar. "_

Tapi, Luhan tidak peduli dengan semua dengung-dengung penyebab sakit kepala itu, karena mereka hanyalah penonton yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia lebih peduli soal bagaimana Sehun bisa mengacuhkannya seperti ia hanyalah seekor lalat yang mengganggu, dan cowok bermata sipit yang maniak rumus itu harus segera pergi mencari tempat yang lebih tenang dan damai. Sikap dingin Sehun yang seperti ini, menyakiti perasaan Luhan.

Memangnya kenapa kalau Xi Luhan adalah pengacau—yang dikirim dari neraka? Bukankah Oh Sehun yang membuatnya menjadi pembuat onar begini?

" Ya! Oh Sehun! " Panggil Luhan murka bercampur sedih, membuat Sehun berhenti tapi tidak cukup untuk membuat pria itu berbalik padanya. Apa boleh buat. " Kau mau pergi? Kau yakin akan pergi begitu saja? Detik berikutnya kau melangkahkan kakimu, kita akan benar-benar putus! Kau tidak akan pernah melihatku lagi! Kau masih mau pergi? "

Sehun menghela napas berat. Ia paling tidak pandai dalam menghadapi sebuah masalah, karena ia tidak mau menemukan situasi dimana ia lebih harus menggunakan hatinya ketimbang otaknya. Sehun tidak suka, karena hatinya selalu tidak logis. Seperti perasaannya pada Luhan. Dan, Sehun tidak menyukai hal-hal yang tidak logis.

Ia sering berhalusinasi—orang normal lain akan menyebutnya mengkhayal—seperti seorang pecandu obat-obatan terlarang.

" Aku ada ulangan matematika di jam ketiga. " Gumam Sehun, datar dan dingin.

Lalu, detik berikutnya Sehun benar-benar melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan ruang kelas yang hening itu. Tidak sedikitpun menoleh ke belakang, membiarkan Luhan sendirian dengan luka dan rasa malunya.

Tidak begini, seharusnya cinta pertama mereka berakhir. Bukankah mereka memulai semuanya dengan malu-malu dan debaran jantung yang tidak karuan?

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN KEDUA – TALI SEPATU AJAIB

Sungwoon High, Seoul. 2010.

.

.

.

.

" Ah, aku paling malas ikut kelas olahraga. " Keluh Yook Sungjae, membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap Oh Sehun teman sebangkunya.

Sehun membenarkan letak kacamata bundarnya, sambil terkekeh pelan. " Bukankah kau bilang ingin melihat para gadis-gadis mengenakan pakaian renang lalu berbasah-basahan di air? "

Pletak.

Beberapa orang siswi berjalan melewati meja Sehun, dan salah satunya menjitak kepala Sehun dari belakang karena kesal mendengar perkataan mesum Sehun itu.

Sungjae tertawa melihatnya.

" Tapi materi hari ini bukan tentang pelajaran renang. Masalahnya beda lagi! "

Sehun merapikan semua buku-bukunya ke dalam tas, lalu segera berdiri dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kelas. Sungjae mendesah kesal, lalu memberi motivasi penuh kepada setiap sel tubuhnya untuk ikut bangkit dan bergegas menyusul sahabatnya yang belum jauh menyusuri lorong menuju loker siswa pria di lantai bawah itu.

" Dan, juga. " Sungjae memiting leher Sehun. " Apa maksudmu aku senang melihat para gadis terkikik-kikik genit karena air dingin? Aku ini pria terhormat dan masih suci! Awas saja kalau _my_ _lover_ Joy mendengarnya dan jadi salah paham. Aku akan menghajarmu! "

Sehun mendorong tubuh Sungjae menjauh darinya. " Suci bokongmu. "

" Whoa! " Sungjae tampak tercengang. " Apa yang baru saja kau katakan? Apa aku baru saja mendengar kau mengumpat? "

Sehun mendorong kepala Sungjae. Sekarang mereka berjalan menuruni tangga.

" Tadi itu kau mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar, kan? Siapa yang mengajarimu? " Sungjae tidak mau menyerah.

" Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau jatuh cinta pada Joy, karena dia menciummu pada malam penutupan festival sekolah tahun lalu, kan? Lalu tanganmu yang penuh dosa itu… Apa itu adalah kata-kata yang akan dikeluarkan oleh seorang pria yang terhormat dan suci? "

Mereka berbelok masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan siswa pria sekelas mereka itu, dan sekarang berhenti di depan loker masing-masing yang bersebelahan. Sehun segera membuka lokernya, menukar kacamatanya dengan lensa kontak berwarna cokelat—rekomendasi keras dari Joy saat Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu bergantung dengan pada kacamatanya, warna cokelat akan membuat Sehun terlihat sebagai si culun yang menarik—yang ia simpan di dalam kotak besi itu, lalu mulai menanggalkan seragamnya untuk diganti dengan pakaian olahraga.

Sungjae menyempatkan diri untuk mendorong kepala Sehun sebentar, sebelum ikut berganti pakaian dengan cekatan.

" Aku sudah membuat pengakuan dosa pada para _Ahjumma_ anggota komunitas gereja ibuku hari minggu kemarin, jadi sekarang aku adalah Yook Sungjae yang baru. "

" Taruhan untuk Headset putihmu yang super mahal itu, " Sehun melepas ikat pinggangnya, lalu menggantung celana panjangnya pada hanger yang disediakan di dalam loker. " Kau akan berbuat dosa lagi hari ini. "

" Kenapa kau begitu yakin? " Sungjae mengangkat celana training selututnya itu, lalu mengencangkan talinya.

" Kau bilang akan nonton DVD di rumah Joy malam ini, kan? Orang tuanya sedang keluar negeri. " Sehun ikut menaikkan celana trainingnya juga dan mengencangkan talinya.

" Lalu? Apa aku yang menyuruh ayah dan ibunya untuk meninggalkan putri mereka sendirian? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan menonton DVD bersama pacarmu? Kau yang tidak punya pengalaman, tahu apa? "

" Aku jadi semakin yakin kau akan mengotori tanganmu itu, _keduanya_. " Sehun duduk di bangku besi panjang yang membagi ruang ganti pria itu menjadi dua sisi, lalu mulai memakai sepatunya.

Sungjae ikut duduk di sebelah Sehun.

" Aku ini pria yang terhormat dan suci! "

Sehun tertawa senang. Kemesuman Sungjae menjadi seperti sebuah hiburan baginya. " Kau tahu, tidak? Joy mengirimiku pesan kemarin sore. "

Sungjae berhenti mengikat tali sepatunya. " _M-Mwo_? Apa yang _my_ _lover_ Joy katakan padamu? Aku tidak bertemu dengannya seharian kemarin. "

Sehun makin puas tertawa, sementara beberapa siswa yang lain memperhatikan mereka dengan senyum geli sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

" Dia tanya, warna apa yang kau suka. "

" Warna apa? Lalu kau jawab apa? "

" Mana aku tahu! Tapi, aku yakin kau pasti suka warna merah. " Sehun mengedikkan kepalanya, berpura-pura tidak mengerti. " Apa yang akan dia beli, ya…. "

Sehun melirik Sungjae, dan tawanya segera pecah lagi saat melihat wajah sahabatnya itu memerah. Sehun segera berdiri dengan senyum puas, berjalan meninggalkan ruang ganti menuju Gym di ujung koridor lantai tiga.

Sungjae yang tergagap, segera berdiri dan berlari menyusul.

" Y-Ya! Kalau aku sampai mengotori kedua tanganku, kau yang harus pergi ke gereja dan membuat pengakuan dosa! Kau dengar itu?! Ya! Oh Sehun! Tunggu aku! "

.

.

.

Para siswa yang tidak sabar, terus saja menggerutu karena guru olahraga mereka belum juga tiba. Setelah setengah jam berlalu dengan kebosanan setelah bermain-main di atas matras untuk lompat tinggi, Sehun memutuskan akan menjadi sukarelawan yang pergi ke ruang guru untuk memeriksa keadaan guru olahraga mereka.

Sehun mengetuk dua kali, sebelum menggeser pintu masuknya.

" Per— "

" —Aku tidak akan menerimanya! "

Sehun sedikit terkejut, saat hal pertama yang menyambutnya adalah sebuah teriakan melengking bersamaan dengan seorang siswi berambut pirang sebahu yang berjalan menerobos keluar dari ruang guru dan menabrak bahunya—Sehun merasa ia seperti objek yang harus dihancurkan, dan si siswi tadi adalah buldozernya.

Tatapan Sehun tidak pernah lepas, hingga sosok siswi itu berbelok menghilang di balik dinding tangga.

Pletak!

" Kang _Seonsaeng_ … " Sehun menoleh dengan terkejut, karena kepalanya dipukul dengan tongkat kecil oleh guru olahraganya yang sekarang sudah berdiri di ambang pintu ruang guru.

" Apa kau baru saja melihat hantu? "

Sehun menggeleng. " Siswi tadi… "

" Ah, " Kang Hee Gun mengerti. Ia merangkul bahu Sehun, dan mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke Gym. " Dia bukannya teman sekelasmu, kan? Xi Luhan… "

Xi Luhan?

 _Oh Sehun, gendong aku_.

Ah, Sehun tidak melihat wajahnya tadi. " Dia ketua kelasku. "

" Dia marah-marah padaku selama setengah jam, memintaku mencari tahu siapa yang sudah dengan sengaja memotong tali sepatunya hingga habis sampai ia tidak bisa mengikuti kelas olahraga. "

" Tali sepatunya dipotong?! "

" Xi Luhan itu cerewet, kan? Makanya banyak yang tidak suka padanya. Seharusnya dia mengadukan ini pada wali kelasnya—bukan aku. Aku ini adalah orang yang sangat repot, walaupun aku hanyalah seorang guru olahraga. "

 _Kenapa kacamatamu bundar begitu? Apa kau penggemar Harry Potter? Kau masih sanggup menggendongku? Sudah berapa lama kau berteman dengan Yook Sungjae? Kau tahu kenapa kita harus selalu menghabiskan malam terakhir festival di bukit? Kau mau menggendongku lagi tahun depan?_

" Jadi, Luhan tidak akan mengikuti kelas olahraga? " Sehun membuyarkan ingatannya sendiri.

" Mungkin tidak. Hari ini aku akan memberinya keringanan, sebagai ganti karena tidak bisa membantunya. "

Sehun melepaskan rangkulan Pak Guru Kang.

" _Seonsaengnim_ duluan saja ke Gym. Aku harus kembali ke kelas, untuk mengambil ponselku. "

Kang Hee Gun mengangguk paham, walaupun matanya menatap Sehun curiga. " Pergilah. "

Dan, Sehun memang segera menghilang di balik dinding tangga menuju ke lantai dua.

" Ya! Oh Sehun! Kelasmu ada di lantai empat! " Panggil guru olahraga bertubuh pendek itu kesal karena sudah ditipu. " Apa kau sedang membolos sekarang?! Kau tidak akan mendapat keringanan, tahu! "

.

.

.

Di sudut ruang klub kesenian itulah, Xi Luhan duduk terisak sambil memandangi salah satu sepatunya yang tanpa tali itu—sepatu kesayangan yang baru ia miliki seminggu ini. Awas saja, kalau sampai pelakunya terungkap, Luhan tidak akan memaafkannya dengan mudah sebelum Luhan memberinya pelajaran.

Memangnya kebijakan Luhan baru-baru ini sebagai ketua kelas sangat menyusahkan, sampai-sampai ada yang memprotesnya dengan cara kotor begini?

Pintu ruang klub itu terdengar tergeser membuka, tapi Luhan tidak mau mempedulikannya. Ia tidak akan merasa malu, hanya karena kedapatan menangis.

" Ini ruang klub ekstra-mu, kan? "

Luhan mendongak, karena suara berat yang menegurnya itu terdengar familiar tapi tidak di dalam ruang klubnya itu. Luhan sering mendengarnya di tempat lain, dan benar saja bahwa si pemilik suara yang sekarang berjalan menghampirinya itu adalah Oh Sehun.

" Kenapa kau kemari? "

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sebentar. " Aku mengikutimu. "

" Bukannya kau ada kelas olahraga? "

Sehun mengangguk. " Aku takut melakukan lompat tinggi dengan galah itu. "

Luhan terkekeh, lalu segera menyeka sisa lelehan air matanya di pipi dengan punggung tangan. " Duduklah. "

Sehun mengangguk lagi—senang karena candaannya berhasil, segera menyeret kursi terdekat ke depan Luhan, dan duduk seperti yang siswi berambut pirang itu perintahkan.

" Apa Yook Sungjae pernah membencimu? "

" _Nde_? "

" Aku tanya, apa kau pernah bertengkar dengan Yook Sungjae karena nilai-nilaimu selalu bagus? "

Sehun berpikir sebentar sebelum menggeleng. " Aku rasa tidak pernah. Sungjae, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan nilai-nilainya, jadi kami tidak pernah memperdebatkan soal itu. "

" Berarti kau beruntung. " Luhan tersenyum sedih.

" Apa maksudmu? "

Luhan menunjukkan sebelah sepatunya, dengan menggunakan gerakan isyarat. " Aku hanya menerapkan denda seribu won untuk satu kali keterlambatan ke sekolah, dan tahu-tahu semua orang ingin agar aku enyah. "

" Tidak. " Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. " Kita semua setuju dengan aturan ketua kelas, karena itu adalah hal yang baik. Lagipula, bukankah terlalu buruk kalau kau berpikir ada yang ingin menjahatimu karena seribu won? "

Luhan menghela napas panjang. " Entahlah. Aku hanya merasa sangat marah sekarang, sampai-sampai dadaku terasa sakit. "

Sehun segera duduk bersila di lantai di depan Luhan, membuat gadis itu terkejut.

" A-Apa yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang? " Luhan memperhatikan Sehun bergegas melepas salah satu tali sepatunya.

Sehun tidak menjawab, dan segera memasangkan tali sepatunya tadi ke sepatu Luhan yang talinya menghilang itu dengan cekatan.

" O-Oh Sehun. " Luhan benar-benar tercengang.

Sehun mendongak, menatap Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar. " Kau mau dengar sebuah cerita? "

" Cerita? "

" Ada seorang gadis cantik yang tidak bisa diam. Selalu pergi kemanapun angin mendorongnya, bahkan ke tempat yang berbahaya sekalipun. Suatu hari, seorang anak nakal mencuri salah satu tali sepatunya, agar gadis itu merasa sedih dan berhenti melakukan petualangan seperti orang hebat. Tapi, seorang lelaki tampan yang memiliki kekuatan sihir segera membantunya, dengan memberinya sebuah tali sepatu ajaib. Saat memakainya, lari gadis itu bahkan jauh lebih kencang lagi. Ia bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih jauh, dan benar-benar berpetualang dengan hebat. "

Luhan tertawa.

Bukan tawa yang mengejek atau merendahkan. Tapi, sebuah tawa lembut yang membuat perasaan Sehun menghangat dengan cepat. Sejak kapan ia tertarik untuk memperhatikan Xi Luhan lebih lama?

" Oh Sehun… Apa kau sedang mengangguku? "

Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah yang memerah samar. " Aku hanya spontan berbicara seperti itu. "

" Lalu, apa kau adalah laki-laki tampan—yang tidak tampan—yang bisa melakukan sihir dalam cerita itu? "

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Kau boleh memikirkannya sesukamu. "

Luhan tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah. Baiklah. Lalu, apa kau sedang memamerkan sihirmu saat ini, eoh? Benar-benar sombong… "

Sehun tidak mengerti, dan Luhan segera menunjuk tali sepatu barunya yang warnanya sangat berbanding terbalik itu—kuning, berdiri sendiri di tengah-tengah warna merah muda.

" Bukankah ini adalah tali sepatu ajaibmu? "

Sehun terkekeh malu, sementara wajahnya memerah lagi. Ia segera berdiri.

" Aku harus pergi sekarang. "

Luhan mengangguk. Ia senang, Sehun sudah mau datang dan menghiburnya.

" Jangan merasa marah lagi. "

Luhan kembali mengangguk.

Sehun melambai satu kali, lalu berbalik menuju pintu ruang klub yang masih membuka itu. Luhan segera berdiri.

" Ya! Oh Sehun… "

Sehun berhenti, lalu berbalik. " Ada apa? "

" Anak-anak Klub Seni akan pergi ke tempat karaoke besok sore sepulang sekolah, tapi aku sedang ingin makan Sushi. Apa kau mau ikut denganku? "

" Aku tidak bisa. " Tolak Sehun halus dengan raut wajah menyesal. " Aku harus mengerjakan esai bahasa Jepangku besok. "

" Um… " Luhan segera memutar otak. " Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika aku datang ke rumahmu? Aku juga perlu mengerjakan esai bahasa Jepang. Kan? "

.

.

.

.

 _To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

BAGIAN KETIGA – OPERA SABUN

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

" Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? "

Luhan menghela napas.

Ia pikir keadaannya sudah jauh lebih tenang hari ini, tapi melihat Sehun duduk di hadapannya pada saat jeda jam pelajaran dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah itu, Luhan tahu mereka akan memulai satu pertengkaran lagi—dan Luhan harus kembali melewatkan makan siangnya begitu saja.

" Kau tidak menerima pesanku? "

" Pesan yang Kim Junmyeon kirimkan lewat ponselmu? Ya, aku membacanya. "

Luhan lebih cepat kesal, kalau Sehun bicara dengan nada sinis begitu.

" Apa yang mau kau katakan? "

" Kenapa harus Kim Junmyeon yang mengirimiku pesan? Apa aku sedang berpacaran dengannya? "

" Berarti kau tidak membaca pesanku, Sehun-ah. "

" Oh, ya. Satu lagi, kenapa harus ponselmu yang ia pinjam? Apa dia tidak punya teman wanita lain yang bisa meminjaminya ponsel? Bukankah ia dekat dengan Yong Guk—si kurus bermata besar anggota klub Seni kalian? Kenapa tidak pinjam ponsel Yong Guk saja? Atau, kenapa tidak perlu meminjam ponsel sama sekali? Dia bisa membelinya sendiri, kan? "

Akhirnya Luhan berdiri, dan berjalan meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Sehun segera menyusulnya.

" Apa aku tidak akan mendapatkan penjelasan apa-apa? "

" Kim Junmyeon akan sangat tersinggung kalau dia mendengar ini. "

" Apa perasaan Kim Junmyeon itu penting? Kenapa kau begitu membelanya? "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku membela temanku? " Luhan berhenti berjalan, dan sekarang ia berdiri berhadapan dengan Sehun. " Kau menyerang Kim Junmyeon, sementara ia tidak tahu apa-apa! Ia temanku sejak kecil, dan lebih sering menjagaku daripada dirinya sendiri, jadi kenapa kalau aku membelanya? "

" Aku menyerangnya—Kim Junmyeon-mu yang berharga itu? " Sehun tercengang oleh pilihan kata Luhan yang menyudutkannya, dan oleh kemarahannya sendiri. " Jadi, itu alasannya kau balik menyerangku? Karena aku marah tidak mengetahui keadaanmu seharian kemarin? Karena aku hanya butuh penjelasan? Aku juga berteman dengan Jung Hyeri sejak kecil, tapi aku tidak memperlakukannya sebagai barang antik seperti kau dan Junmyeon. "

" Karena dia—Jung Hyeri itu—bukan _teman_ mu! "

" Lalu apa bedanya dengan kau dan Kim Junmyeon? "

Luhan menghela napas panjang, sambil menunduk memijiti keningnya sebentar.

Urat di dahi mereka berdua bisa-bisa putus, kalau seperti ini terus.

Luhan kembali mendongak, berusaha melembutkan ekspresi dan suaranya. " Sehun-ah, kumohon jangan bertingkah seperti wanita begini. Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku? "

Bagus. Sekarang Sehun sudah berubah kepribadian rupanya.

" Aku tidak melarangmu membantu siapapun—atau bahkan dekat dengan siapapun, tapi tolong buat aku mengerti kalau itu bukan apa-apa. "

Luhan memaksakan sebuah senyuman untuk menghibur Sehun. " Itu memang bukan apa-apa. "

" Tapi kau tidak menunjukkannya seperti itu! " Tukas Sehun. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka meneriaki wanita. " Kau membuatku semakin bingung, dan… Sudahlah. "

Luhan tercengang karena lagi-lagi Sehun mengakhiri pembicaraan secara sepihak, setelah memvonis Luhan bersalah seperti seorang hakim. Luhan sudah berusaha menunjukkan, kalau ia dan Junmyeon—dan semua teman-teman lelakinya—memang hanya sebatas teman tanpa ada perasaan romatik atau apapun itu seperti yang Sehun khawatirkan. Semakin hari, usaha Luhan semakin keras. Tapi, Sehun malah semakin tidak melihatnya.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang perlahan menjauh itu dengan perasaan nanar.

Sudah berapa lama mereka berdua menghabiskan energi dengan cara ekstrim begini?

Apa laki-laki yang akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya itu, adalah benar Oh Sehun yang ia kenal?

Dan, begitulah hari ini berakhir. Dengan mereka berdua lagi-lagi menjadi opera sabun menarik tontonan seisi sekolah.

.

.

.

" Hai, Sehun-ah. " Joy berlari menghampiri Sehun, yang sudah menungguinya di gerbang sekolah dengan kepala tertunduk dan perasaan yang kusut itu. " Sungjae _Oppa_ bilang hari ini kau ingin bicara denganku? "

Sehun mendongak, berhenti menendang-nendang pelan beton sekolah. " Ya. "

" Kalian bertengkar lagi? " Tebak Joy, tidak benar-benar membutuhkan jawaban. " Ayo. "

Joy berjalan lebih dulu menyusuri trotoar, dan Sehun segera menyusulnya.

" Bagaimana dengan Sungjae? "

" Dia masih ada kegiatan Klub—Fotografi, jadi dia bilang kau boleh meminjam jasa konsultasiku sepuasnya selama dua jam. " Jelas Joy dengan nada angkuh yang tidak disengaja—khas para wanita cantik, anggun, dan penuh percaya diri, tidak perlu repot-repot menggunakan bahasa formal walaupun Sehun lebih tua setahun seperti kekasihnya.

" Sudah berapa lama kalian berpacaran? "

" Ummm. Dua tahun, kurasa. Dia pacar pertamaku. "

" Kau benar-benar menyukainya, ya? "

Joy tertawa malu, mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu.

Walaupun lebih sering terlihat cuek, Joy sangat-sangat menyukai Sungjae—apalagi kalau lelaki kurus itu segera bertingkah imut saat melakukan kesalahan dan ingin meminta maaf, atau pada saat Joy sedang sibuk pada hal lain dan Sungjae butuh diperhatikan.

Melihat reaksi Joy yang terang-terangan—ditambah dengan kedua pipinya yang merona, Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum masam—jelas-jelas merasa iri. Ia menunduk lesu.

" Cinta pertamaku tidak berjalan seperti yang aku pikirkan. "

" Apa kau pikir hubunganku dengan Sungjae _Oppa_ selalu berjalan seperti yang aku pikirkan? "

Sehun menatap Joy tidak mengerti.

" Aku berpikir kalau kami akan baik-baik saja. Maksudku, serius, Sungjae _Oppa_ itu tidak pernah membesar-besarkan masalah. Lalu, kemudian aku berpikir mungkin aku akan segera memiliki pacar baru. Asal tahu saja, akhir tahun lalu aku berniat untuk memutuskan Sungjae _Oppa_. "

Kedua mata Sehun melebar kaget.

" Kami bertengkar hebat, karena dia marah aku sudah berbohong padanya. Selama hampir dua bulan, hubungan kami begitu dingin. Kemudian, suatu hari dia berlari dan memelukku. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa hangat kembali, dan aku sadar kalau aku hanya akan menemukan seseorang yang tulus seperti Sungjae _Oppa_ satu kali saja—dan hubunganku pun tidak jadi berakhir seperti yang aku pikirkan. "

Sehun terkekeh, membayangkan Sungjae yang ceroboh begitu bisa melakukan hal-hal yang romantis.

" Pikiran kita adalah penipu. " Ujar Joy. " Pikiran kita sama tidak realistisnya dengan hati kita. Kita hanya dibiarkan melihat hal-hal yang ingin kita lihat saja, dengan dorongan sadar atau tidak. Kau pasti pernah mendengar, tentang sesuatu seperti 'apa yang kita rencanakan belum tentu terjadi dan berjalan sempurna', kan? Lagipula, tidak ada hubungan yang sempurna di dunia ini. "

Sehun menghela napas, dan lagi-lagi menunduk lesu.

Kenapa ia dan Luhan bisa berpisah jalur begini?

" Hal yang wajar, kalau kau dan Luhan _sunbaenim_ berdebat. DNA kalian berbeda, pasti cara berpikir kalian berbeda. Tinggal bagaimana kalian menyikapi situasi, dan jadi makin saling mengeratkan perasaan masing-masing. "

" Aku tidak bisa berpikir, Joy-ah. "

Sehun tidak menyukai saat-saat dimana ia harus bekerja dengan hatinya, dan bukan dengan otaknya. Walaupun seperti yang Joy bilang bahwa pikiran dan hati seseorang sama labilnya, tapi setidaknya pikiran Sehun bisa mengerjakan sebuah penyelesaian dengan cepat. Seperti pemecahan teka-teki ataupun rumus logaritma berbelit.

" Kalau Luhan _sunbaenim_ itu jahat, aku juga tidak mau berpikir. " Ujar Joy tenang. " Tidak mungkin Luhan _sunbaenim_ tidak berusaha memperbaiki keadaan, kan? Kau juga harus berusaha. " Joy menepuk-nepuk bahu Sehun pelan.

" Aku sudah melakukannya. " Sehun memandang lurus ke depan.

" Lakukan lebih. Kalau hubungan kalian masih menjadi pentas opera sabun sekolah, itu artinya usahamu belum cukup keras. "

" Apa Luhan juga akan melakukan hal yang sama? "

" Hei, Sehun. Kau percaya pada Luhan _sunbaenim_ , kan? "

" Ya. Tentu saja. "

" Kalau begitu, kau harus yakin kalau dia _sudah_ melakukan hal yang sama sekarang. "

Sehun berhenti berjalan, dan menatap Joy penuh perasaan bersalah.

Kenapa ia membiarkan Luhan memikul semua usahanya sendirian? Kenapa ia bertingkah seperti cowok brengsek, dan terus-terusan melukai perasaan Luhan dengan kecurigaan dan semua teriakan-teriakannya itu? Ia pasti sudah membuat pacarnya itu kelelahan, kan?

Kenapa ia membiarkan pikirannya mengelabui keyakinannya? Keyakinannya juga memiliki pemecahan, kan?

" Telepon dia. Aku tidak butuh opera sabun lagi besok—seisi sekolah tidak membutuhkannya. " Gumam Joy, menyunggingkan senyum lebar.

.

.

.

 _Aku minta maaf untuk hari ini. Tolong hubungi aku kalau kau sudah tidak marah lagi._

Luhan hanya bisa menghela napas, menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan sedih lalu beralih pada kanvas dengan gambar bangunan setengah jadi di hadapannya. Ia tidak bisa menyelesaikan lukisannya hari ini, karena moodnya masih sangat buruk akibat pertengkaran tadi siang.

Mereka hanya akan saling meminta maaf, untuk memulai masalah yang sama lagi.

 _Kita harus bicara—banyak yang perlu aku katakan padamu. Jadi, tolong hubungi aku, oke?_

 _Aku masih menunggu teleponmu._

 _Serius, Xi Luhan, setidaknya balas pesanku. Aku bisa mati panik disini._

 _Aku sangat khawatir, kalau kau benar-benar membenciku kali ini._

Luhan menghela napas panjang sekali lagi, mencampakkan ponselnya begitu saja ke atas meja kecil di sebelahnya. Kepalanya terasa seperti sedang berputar-putar sekarang.

" Kenapa tidak kau telepon saja dia? " Tanya Kim Taehyung—salah satu anggota Klub Seni merangkap teman Luhan juga, mengalihkan perhatian dari sketsanya yang baru akan diberi cat minyak warna merah ke arah perempuan yang duduk membelakanginya dengan bahu terkulai lesu itu. " Dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, dan menatap Taehyung jengah. " Kau tahu kami akan saling meneriaki lagi besok, kan? Pita suaraku rasanya mau robek saja. "

" Aku belum pernah berpacaran, jadi aku tidak tahu harus menyarankan apa. " Taehyung kembali memusatkan perhatian pada lukisannya.

Luhan menghela napas, melirik ponselnya. " Cobalah, dan kau akan tahu sendiri bagaimana rasanya. "

Seperti suntikan pemati rasa sakit yang mulai habis efeknya. Begitulah yang ada dalam kepala Xi Luhan, tentang hubungannya sekarang. Apa sesuatu yang sudah rusak, tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi? Apa memang benar-benar rusak?

" Hai. "

Luhan dan Taehyung menoleh, mendapati sosok kurus Yook Sungjae berjalan masuk sambil menyunggingkan senyum lebar ke dalam ruang Klub mereka dengan sebuah kamera polaroid hitam menggantung di lehernya. Luhan dan Taehyung balas tersenyum.

" Aku kemari mau meminta kuas dan sisa cat kalian, kalau ada. " Sungjae berbicara pada Luhan, karena Taehyung kembali sibuk dengan lukisan minyaknya.

Luhan mengangguk. " Tentu saja. Buka saja lemari itu. " Luhan menunjuk ke sebuah lemari besar di sebelah loker tua yang tidak terpakai. " Kau bisa menemukan yang kau cari di rak paling bawah. "

" _Thank_ _you_ , Ketua Kelas! " Sungjae bergegas menghampiri lemari yang Luhan maksud, dan segera mengutak-atik rak terbawahnya—Sungjae bersin karena banyak debu dengan barang-barang lain yang bertumpuk. " Kami mau membuat ulang beberapa dekorasi, atas permintaan anggota perempuan Klub—sangat merepotkan! Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan kencanmu semalam? "

Luhan mematung sebentar, terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang tidak ia pahami itu.

" Kencan? "

" Iya, kencan. Kalian bertemu semalam, kan? Sehun memberitahuku—kenapa dia tidak bisa membantu _my_ _lover_ Joy menyelesaikan tugas bahasa Inggrisnya. " Sungjae berhenti mengutak-atik rak bawah lemari, berbalik dan bertatapan dengan Luhan yang keningnya mengernyit itu. " Kalian bertemu semalam, _kan_? "

Kencan. Semalam. Kencan. Bertemu. Sehun. Kencan. Bertemu.

Sekujur tubuh Luhan seperti melemas, menyadari satu kesalahan bodoh yang membenarkan kenapa Sehun perlu mencecarnya seperti siang tadi di kantin. _Lupa_.

Kenapa Luhan bisa melupakannya? Janji untuk bertemu di taman itu. Dia yang memaksa Sehun untuk datang, kan? Ia terlalu sibuk membantu Junmyeon dan masalahnya, sampai-sampai ia melupakan pacarnya sendiri. Berapa lama Sehun menungguinya di taman sendirian? Ia tidak seharusnya memperlakukan Sehun seperti tadi, terutama karena ia yang ternyata bersalah disini.

Sungjae menghela napas panjang, mengerti keseluruhan situasinya saat ini.

" Pantas saja kalian bertengkar lagi. Sebaiknya segera kau menjelaskannya pada Sehun—dia pasti akan mengerti. "

Luhan menggigit bibir. " Aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal yang menyakiti hatinya, Sungjae-ya. "

" Dia pasti akan senang kalau sudah bicara denganmu. "

Luhan menunduk, ragu. Bagaimana kalau Sehun tidak merasa senang juga? Tapi, Sehun meminta Luhan menghubunginya, kan? Berarti Sehun ingin mereka berdua meluruskan situasinya. Luhan menghela napas lega, hubungannya masih bisa diperbaiki.

Luhan segera meraih ponselnya dan berdiri, tapi tahu-tahu meringis sambil meremas kepalanya—ponsel gadis itu segera saja terlepas menghantam lantai kelas dan mati. Taehyung nyaris melompat dari kursinya—membuang alat lukisnya sembarangan saja, segera menghampiri Luhan dan meraih kedua bahu temannya itu. Sungjae juga bergegas menghampiri, dengan raut wajah khawatir.

" Ada apa, Ketua Kelas? Apa yang terjadi? "

" Ada apa? Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kau sakit? Dimana yang sakit? " Cecar Taehyung.

" Argh! " Luhan meringis sekali lagi, dan jatuh terhyung dalam tangkapan Taehyung. " A-Aku merasa pusing. "

" Aku akan mengantarmu ke ruang kesehatan. Kau dengar aku? Kita ke ruang kesehatan sekarang. "

Sungjae membantu memindahkan Luhan ke punggung Taehyung yang tidak lebih berisi darinya itu, lalu segera mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menekan sederetan nomor yang sudah ia hapal.

" Aku akan segera menyusul. Aku perlu memberitahu Sehun— "

Luhan menarik lemah kain seragam Sungjae dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya.

" Jangan. Kumohon. " Luhan nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri.

" Ketua Kelas… "

Luhan menggeleng pelan. " Jangan beritahu Sehun apa-apa. "

Sungjae melirik Taehyung, dan si hidung mancung itu hanya mengangguk untuk meyakinkan Sungjae bahwa mereka harus melakukan apa yang Luhan minta. Sungjae mengalah dengan berat hati, dan kembali memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Baiklah, kalau Luhan tidak mau dikhawatirkan oleh pacarnya sendiri.

Taehyung segera meninggalkan ruang Klub Seni, menuju ke Ruang Kesehatan di gedung sebelah. Saat menuruni tangga, Taehyung merasa Luhan sedang menarik-narik kerah bajunya.

" Ada apa? "

" Tolong panggilkan Junmyeon. "

.

.

.

" Kau membuatku menggagalkan tembakan tiga poin pada menit terakhir—tidak jadi berakhir dramatis seperti yang aku harapkan, jadi kau harus bertanggungjawab karena anak-anak kelas satu itu akan melihatku seperti seorang pecundang setiap hari. " Omel Junmyeon—tidak sungguh-sungguh marah, saat Luhan sudah membuka matanya lagi.

Luhan terkekeh lemah, lalu menguap satu kali. " Aku akan melemparkan bola basket itu ke wajahmu. "

" Sepertinya kau tidak benar-benar sakit. " Ledek Junmyeon, merasa sangat lega.

Ia mengusap-usap sebentar kepala Luhan dengan lembut.

" Jangan menghinaku begitu. Ini karena aku berusaha keras mengerjakan rangkuman sejarah peperangan, entah-apa-namanya-itu, sampai pukul tiga. Nilaiku harus meningkat semester ini, tahu. "

" Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri begitu. _Ahjumma_ tidak benar-benar akan mengirimmu ke sekolah militer. "

" Kau tahu, _Eomma_ akan benar-benar melakukannya. " Luhan tersenyum tipis. " Lagipula, aku bekerja keras begini karena kupikir aku sudah terlalu banyak bermain-main selama masa sekolahku. Aku juga ingin masuk ke Universitas yang bagus, agar _Eomma_ merasa bangga, lulus dengan nilai yang keren, lalu bekerja di— "

" Kita bisa membicakan ini nanti. " Potong Junmyeon, membekap mulut Luhan setengah bercanda. "Urus kesehatanmu dulu. "

" Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini hanya mudah sakit. Selebihnya, aku baik-baik saja. "

" Tapi, kau tahu kalau aku ini mudah panik, kan? Menyangkut Xi Luhan. Dirimu. "

Luhan tertawa lemah.

" Kau bisa minta bantuanku kapanpun. " Tambah Junmyeon lembut.

Luhan berusaha bangun, dan Junmyeon segera membantunya. " Aku memang akan meminta bantuanmu—sekarang. Tolong antar aku pulang. "

" Baiklah… " Gumam Junmyeon, dengan nada yang menggantung.

" Apa? "

" Apa kau tidak mau menghubungi Sehun lebih dulu? "

Ulu hati Luhan terasa nyeri. Ia segera menggeleng.

" Aku menyalakan ponselmu. Dia terus menelepon dan mengirimimu pesan. "

" Jangan berisik! Cepat, gendong aku! "

Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela napas, lalu membantu Luhan naik ke punggungnya. _Akhiri saja, kalau sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki_. Tapi, Junmyeon hanya bisa mengatakan kalimat itu dalam pikirannya.

Luhan segera memejamkan mata sambil menyandarkan kepalanya, menahan rasa sakit karena rindu pada punggung lain yang rasanya jauh lebih hangat dan nyaman—dan sekaligus dingin ketika ia pandangi dari jauh.

Junmyeon masih tidak mengatakan apa-apa, saat kain punggung bajunya terasa basah perlahan.

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN KEEMPAT – OH SEHUN, GENDONG AKU

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2010.

.

.

.

.

" Apa kau berkencan dengan ketua kelas? "

Lagi-lagi, jalan Sehun dihalangi oleh wajah panjang Sungjae yang menyebalkan itu. Sehun segera mendorong kepala Sungjae, lagi, dan temannya itu akan mengikutinya sambil mencecarkan pertanyaan, lagi.

" Sejak kapan kalian menjadi dekat _begitu_? Mengakulah, kalian berkencan, kan? "

" _Begitu_? "

" Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu! Aku melihat foto yang dia upload di SNS semalam. Seisi sekolah juga sudah melihatnya—kalian memegang buku di foto, padahal di balik layar kalian pasti berpegangan tangan! Apa lagi yang mau kau sembunyikan? "

" Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa. " Sehun mendorong kepala Sungjae menjauh lagi, karena pria yang hiperaktif dan terus-terusan menggeliat seperti cacing itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun—sangat menganggu. " Bagaimana acara nonton DVDmu? "

Kedua mata Sungjae membulat. " _Omo_! Lihatlah anak ini… Dia baru saja mengalihkan topik pembicaraan! Kau makin membuatku curiga, tahu! "

Sehun berbelok masuk ke perpustakaan, dan memelototi Sungjae agar kutu loncat itu diam sedikit.

" Apa susahnya bicara jujur padaku? " Sungjae tidak mau menyerah, bahkan jika ia harus berbisik sampai urat-urat lehernya meletus sekalipun.

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng heran, dan memilih untuk sebaiknya fokus pada buku paket yang akan ia cari ketimbang meladeni Sungjae. Jika sudah penasaran, tidak ada yang akan bisa menghentikannya. Sehun membayangkan jika Sungjae akan menghilang lalu kepalanya akan muncul di atas mouse komputernya, ujung pulpennya, ujung shower, di atas tisu toliet, hingga ujung sikat gigi dan berkata dengan mata yang disipitkan dan nada rendah 'Mengakulah, Oh Sehun' malam nanti. Sehun menggeleng ngeri. Bagaimana mungkin Joy tahan dengan laki-laki yang seperti ini?

" Apa yang sedang kalian berdua cari? "

Suara rendah Xi Luhan yang sengaja mengganggu segera mengagetkan mereka berdua. Mata Sungjae membelalak lebar, sementara Sehun tampak tergagap karena tidak menyangka akan bertemu Luhan disini.

" Ketua kelas… "

" Ya, Yook Sungjae… Kau harus membayar dua ribu won untuk dua kali keterlambatanmu! " Luhan mengangkat tangan, berlagak akan memukul Sungjae.

" K-Kau sedang mencari buku apa? " Tanya Sehun.

Luhan segera menggeleng, dengan senyum dan sorot mata jahilnya. " Aku mengikutimu. "

Sehun mendengar buku seorang siswa di rak sebelah mereka terjatuh, dan segera merasakan beberapa pasang mata yang terdekat menyoroti lingkaran mereka bertiga dengan cepat.

Sehun segera menunduk, karena wajahnya memerah.

" Ya, Yook Sungjae… Aku pinjam temanmu sebentar, oke? "

Dan, Luhan segera menyeret Sehun meninggalkan perpustakaan sebelum Sehun sempat membuka mulut. Bahkan, sebelum Sungjae bisa kembali dari rasa shocknya.

.

.

.

Lain kali, ia harus menolak jika diseret oleh Xi Luhan lagi.

" Hhh… Hhh… Khenapahh… Hhh… kita harus kemarihh… Hhh? " Sehun jatuh terlentang, megap-megap berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen.

Luhan yang tidak tampak kelelahan, segera mengitari beberapa pohon dan semak yang ada di bukit itu, menunduk dengan sorot mata awas. Jelas-jelas sedang mencari sesuatu.

" Aku melupakan ponselku disini semalam. "

Kening Sehun berkerut tidak mengerti. Ia kemudian berguling telungkup, lalu duduk memperhatikan Luhan dari jauh.

" Sepulangnya dari rumahmu, Junmyeon dan anak-anak klub menjemputku kemari. " Jelas Luhan, mengerti ketidakpahaman Sehun.

Kening Sehun berkerut lagi.

Junmyeon? Kim Junmyeon dari kelas sebelah mereka?

Oh. Si pucat itu anak klub seni juga rupanya.

" Apa yang kalian lakukan? " Ritme napas Sehun sudah menjadi normal lagi sekarang.

" Seperti biasa. Membakar api unggun, dan mendengarkan anak-anak yang lainnya bernyanyi—kami memang sering kemari. "

" Orang tuamu pasti sangat marah, karena kau pulang larut. "

" Tidak, kok. Mereka tahu aku selalu bersama Junmyeon, jadi mereka tidak pernah merasa khawatir. " Ujar Luhan, memperhatikan padang rumput kecil itu sambil mengingat-ingat dimana ia terakhir duduk, lalu kepalanya mendelik tidak puas karena ingatannya tidak bisa memberikan bantuan apa-apa.

Selalu bersama Junmyeon?

Lagi-lagi, Sehun terbingung-bingung karena perkataan Luhan.

Maksudnya, Xi Luhan menghabiskan _semua_ waktunya bersama Kim Junmyeon? Sehun tidak mengerti. Kenapa Luhan harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Junmyeon? Mengerjakan semua aktivitas berdua—atau entah dengan orang lain ikut terlibat. Maksud Sehun, kenapa seorang wanita dan pria _bisa_ menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan penekanan bahwa mereka begitu lengket seperti perangko? Kecuali—

" Dia temanku sejak kecil. " Luhan berbalik, menyela asumsi panjang dalam kepala Sehun. " Bisa dibilang kami tumbuh besar bersama. "

Oh…

Sehun tersenyum canggung, dan tawa Luhan segera pecah. Sehun suka sekali mendengar suara renyah yang menertawai kebodohan—anggap saja sama dengan kepolosannya—itu, lalu menggaruk-garuk keningnya malu.

" Kau lucu sekali! "

Sehun hanya bisa terus menyunggingkan senyum masamnya.

" Memang banyak yang berpikir kalau kami adalah pasangan. Setidaknya, itu karena Junmyeon terlalu sibuk mengurusiku seperti kekasihnya, padahal itu karena kami memang sangat dekat. Seperti kakak-adik. "

Sehun mengangguk paham, walaupun tidak benar-benar mengerti. Xi Luhan itu begitu rumit. Saat gadis itu sedang berbicara di depan kelas, Sehun melihat Xi Luhan yang begitu tangguh dan keras kepala. Saat Xi Luhan sedang mengomeli para siswa pemberontak yang suka terlambat dan membolos di kelas mereka, Sehun melihat Xi Luhan yang kejam.

Lalu, saat mereka hanya berdua seperti sekarang, Sehun malah tidak tahu melihat Xi Luhan yang seperti apa. Ia lebih senang jika disuruh menghabiskan buku sejarah setebal lima ratus halaman, dibandingkan merasa terdorong untuk memahami Luhan dan tawa riangnya itu lebih dalam.

Ia selalu khawatir, saat merasa ia harus lebih menggunakan perasaan ketimbang otaknya. Perasaan selalu lebih tidak masuk akal, dan Sehun tidak pernah menyukai hal-hal yang tidak logis.

Luhan menyadari bahwa Sehun sedang mematung memandang lurus ke arahnya—sambil tersenyum tipis, dan suara tawanya yang renyah itu segera terputus.

" K-Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa yang s-sedang kau lihat? "

Sehun menggeleng pelan, dengan ekspresi melembut yang membuat perut Luhan bergejolak aneh. " Apa yang harus aku lakukan—tentang ponselmu? Aku ingin membantu. "

" Ugh. Ti-dak ada. "

" Baiklah. "

Luhan memelototi Sehun kesal. " Kenapa kau senyum-senyum begitu!? Kau membuatku takut… "

Sehun menggeleng sekali lagi, kali ini ia terkekeh senang. " Aku ini sedang pusing. "

" Pusing? Apa begitu wajah seseorang yang sedang pusing? Reaksimu aneh, tahu. "

Memangnya dia sendiri mau kelihatan membingungkan seperti ini?

Sehun mengangkat bahu pelan. " Tahu-tahu, ada yang aku pikirkan. Bukan hal besar. "

" Begitu, ya… " Luhan mengangguk-angguk saja, lalu kemudian menghela napas. " Karena kita tidak menemukan ponselku, sebaiknya kita kembali ke sekolah saja sekarang. "

Sehun segera berdiri. " Kau tidak mau mencari lebih lama lagi? Aku bisa membantumu. "

" _Aniya_. _Aniya_. Tidak usah. Aku akan membeli ponsel yang baru saja. Ayo! "

Sehun mengalah—ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan tidak sedih karena sudah kehilangan ponselnya. _Terserah_. Toh, itu bukan ponselnya juga. Ia berbalik, melangkahkan kaki untuk mulai menyusuri ujung jalanan setapak yang menuruni bukit itu.

" Oh Sehun… " Luhan menahan siswa bermata sipit dengan kacamata bundar tersebut.

Sehun segera berbalik.

" Gendong aku.. "

Deg.

" Hah? "

Luhan tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi, tetapi segera berlari ke arah Sehun dan melompat ke punggung laki-laki yang masih mematung itu, membuatnya sedikit kehilangan keseimbangan. Sehun yang otaknya masih dalam proses _loading_ produksi reaksi yang tepat, hanya bisa memperbaiki posisi Luhan yang menempel di punggungnya seperti anak koala yang hiperaktif—wajah Sehun memerah dengan cepat makanya ia segera melihat ke depan.

" Ayo, jalan! " Pekik Luhan riang, membuatnya terdengar seperti seorang anak kecil yang berada dalam gendongan ayahnya.

Sehun hanya menuruti perintah Luhan, menapaki jalan setapak yang menurun itu dengan hati-hati. Jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasa gugupnya begitu ia kenali, terasa seperti bukan untuk yang pertama kalinya—sangat khas sebuah déjà vu.

Ayolah, memangnya apa yang Sehun tahu tentang hal-hal semacam itu?

" Tapi, Sehun-ah… " Luhan memulai pembicaraan setelah beberapa saat.

" Um? "

" Tahun lalu, kau juga menggendongku, kan? Setelah malam penutupan festival di bukit ini. "

" Um. "

" Kau tahu, tidak? Kita bicara untuk yang pertama kalinya pada saat itu. "

Sehun hanya mengangguk, membuat Luhan mengernyitkan keningnya tidak suka.

" Aku berat, ya? " Tanya Luhan, terdengar merajuk sebal.

" Hah? " Sehun melirik ke belakang sebentar. " Tidak. Tidak, kok. "

" Aku terlalu berisik, ya? " Nada suara Luhan tidak semelengking sebelumnya. " Semua teman-teman di kelas kita berkata seperti itu. "

Sehun menoleh ke belakang lagi sekilas. " Aku malah senang mendengarmu mengoceh. Seperti berada di tengah hutan yang luas sendirian, lalu ada banyak sekali burung-burung bercicit. Jadi tidak merasa kesepian lagi. "

Luhan tertawa. Jantung Sehun mencelos lagi saat mendengarnya.

" Kau benar-benar lucu! Aku menyukaimu— "

Deg.

Langkah Sehun segera berhenti, sementara Luhan sendiri yang segera menyadari adanya situasi canggung akibat kesalahpahaman yang ia buat, wajahnya memerah dengan cepat dan gadis itu segera menggigit bibir merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kurang tepat memilih kosakata.

" B-Bukan seperti itu maksudku! " Sanggah Luhan cepat. " Aku bilang menyukaimu—tidak, tidak. Bukan. Maksudnya, aku menyukaimu—ah, kenapa aku terus menggunakan kata itu? apa yang ingin aku katakan adalah—ah! Terserah! " Luhan segera menyandarkan wajahnya di tengkuk Sehun, bersembunyi, benar-benar kehabisan harga dirinya.

" Um… A-Aku menger— "

" Jangan bicara! " Potong Luhan panik, nyaris mencekik Sehun dengak rangkulan eratnya di leher lelaki itu. " Kau membuatku makin merasa malu. " Luhan memejamkan mata. " Wajahku benar-benar memerah sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengangkat kepalaku. "

Mau tidak mau Sehun menyunggingkan senyum lebar juga, walaupun masih berkutat dengan perasaannya yang tidak karuan—kontak fisik dengan hembusan napas dan permukaan kulit wajah Luhan di tengkuknya ikut-ikutan mengacaukan situasi.

" Baiklah. Aku mengerti. "

" K-Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak segera jalan juga? "

" Ah. Benar… " Sehun segera kembali menapaki jalan yang masih menurun itu, sementara seekor burung terdengar bercicit di kejauhan. " Kau dengar— "

" Jangan bicara! " Potong Luhan sebal. " Aku mau tidur saja! "

" B-Baiklah… "

Luhan berdecak kesal, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Tidak benar-benar berniat untuk tidur, tentu saja. Tidak, terutama di punggung Oh Sehun.

Mereka berdua diam dengan pikiran masing-masing selama setengah menit yang lama itu.

" Tapi… " Lagi-lagi, si cerewet Xi Luhan yang memulai pembicaraan. " Kau pakai parfum, ya? "

" Um? Tidak. "

" Kalau begitu, apa itu adalah aroma sampomu? "

" Oh. Ya. Kurasa. Aku tidak tahu. Entahlah. Mungkin. "

" Harum sekali. " Gumam Luhan pelan—kemudian menggigiti bibirnya lagi. " Jangan bicara! " Bentak Luhan, bahkan pada saat Sehun tidak sedang berusaha membuka mulut. " Aku mengantuk… "

Sehun tersenyum lebar sekali lagi.

Xi Luhan ini, dia kenapa, sih?

" Punggungmu hangat. " Bisik Luhan.

Dan, senyum lebar Sehun membeku di wajahnya.

" Aku rasa, aku akan benar-benar tidur sebentar. "

" U-Um. "

Di sepanjang sisa perjalanan yang benar-benar hening itu, Oh Sehun melihat Xi Luhan yang lain dengan sangat jelas—banyak sekali. Xi Luhan yang kekanakan, yang manis, yang lucu, yang pemalu.

Yang merangkul erat Sehun dengan kedua tangan kecilnya, yang menyukai aroma sampo Sehun, yang menyukai punggung hangat Sehun.

Sehun sudah membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi hal-hal tidak logis yang ia benci, dan sekarang, sepertinya, ia sudah tidak bisa kembali.

.

.

.

" _Oppa_ , " Panggil Joy pelan, menarik kain baju Sungjae yang duduk di sebelahnya. " Itu… "

Sungjae yang sedang berusaha menggunting artikel majalahnya itu menoleh pada kekasihnya, lalu melihat ke arah yang Joy tunjukkan dengan gerakan isyarat. Dan, disana, tepat di hadapan mereka berdua di seberang meja, tampak Oh Sehun yang sedang menatapi tumpukan majalahnya yang belum tersentuh sama sekali itu.

Si jangkung sipit berkacamata bundar itu _masih_ menatapi tumpukan kertas bergambarnya sejak dua jam yang lalu, dengan tatapan menerawang yang tidak tampak sedang mengenang hal –hal sedih.

" Aku tidak tahu kalau dia bisa seperti ini juga, sayang. Dia tidak pernah melakukan ini. " Bisik Sungjae, masih terus menatapi Sehun dengan perasaan ngeri yang baru muncul sekarang, setelah ia menyadari betapa aneh temannya itu untuk malam ini.

" Lakukan sesuatu, _Oppa_. " Joy menarik kain baju Sungjae sekali lagi.

Tatapan mata Sehun sudah terfokus pada tumpukan kertasnya sekarang, ia lalu meraih gunting dan memisahkan sampul depan majalah yang diletakkan paling atas tersebut. Memberi lem pada bagian belakang sampul, lalu menempelkannya pada kertas karton yang sudah Sungjae bentangkan untuknya di lantai.

Joy dan Sungjae saling bertatapan, dengan sorot mata yang menjerit histeris. Mereka lalu kembali beralih pada Oh Sehun.

" S-Sehun-ah… " Panggil Sungjae ragu.

Sehun segera menoleh. " Ada apa? Ada bagian yang tidak kau mengerti? "

" Aku yakin tugasnya adalah artikel tentang kesehatan. "

Sehun tidak paham apa-apa, tapi ia malah tersenyum. " Maksudmu? "

" Artikel kesehatan. " Ulang Sungjae pelan-pelan, menekankan setiap suku kata agar bisa ditangkap dengan jelas. " Kita disuruh membuat klipping artikel kesehatan sebanyak mungkin. "

Sehun memperhatikan hasil tempelannya sebentar, lalu beralih lagi pada Sungjae.

Normalnya, Oh Sehun tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan dalam pelajaran maupun pada tugas-tugasnya. Kalaupun iya, kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Kalaupun terjadi, Sehun pasti akan merasa sangat marah karena si jangkung sipit itu sangat membanggakan nilai-nilai sempurnanya.

Tapi, saat ini tawa Oh Sehun malah pecah. Lengkap dengan raut wajahnya yang memerah. Ia segera merobek sampul majalahnya, dengan sorot mata yang malah tampak berbinar sekali. Tampar Sungjae kalau ia salah lihat.

" Ah… Kenapa aku seperti ini, ya? " Sehun tersenyum lebar, memperhatikan sekitarnya lalu menatap Sungjae lagi. " Aku tidak punya kertas lagi. " Ujar Sehun, tertawa lembut sekali lagi sambil menunduk menutupi matanya dengan satu tangan.

.

.

.

" Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! "

Jeritan Luhan teredam bantalnya sendiri.

Mau dia kemanakan mukanya?

Gadis itu menendang-nendang selimutnya, berguling-guling ke sembarang arah dengan brutal, lalu meredam jeritannya lagi. Untung ranjang kayunya itu tidak ambruk.

Xi Luhan bodoh. Kenapa dia menghabisi harga dirinya sendiri?

Kenapa suhu tubuhnya terasa sepanas ini? Apa yang salah dengannya—apa yang salah dengan terlelap di punggung _hangat_ Sehun? Mengingat hal itu lagi, darah Luhan di dalam kepalanya seperti makin banyak lagi mengeluarkan gelembung didih ke permukaan, membuat raut wajah Luhan benar-benar memerah sekarang.

Bodoh sekali. Memangnya kenapa ia harus merasa malu? Dia hanya kebetulan sedang mengantuk pada saat itu, _kan_?

 _Punggungmu hangat_ …

Lalu kenapa ia harus mengeluarkan kalimat aneh seperti itu?

" Aaaiiiiiiiiiiiissssssshhhh… "

Luhan kembali menendang-nendang, lalu berguling-guling lagi hingga tubuhnya malah jatuh menghantam lantai kamarnya yang keras dan dingin. Ia akhirnya merengek-rengek sendiri, sambil meremas pinggangnya yang terasa sakit.

Merasa frustasi, dengan seluruh tubuh yang kemudian dibaluti selimut seperti sepotong Chicken Wrap cepat saji, Luhan meringkuk di lantai dengan ponsel milik ibunya yang ia pinjam berada di telinganya.

Junmyeon menjawab setelah dua deringan.

" Ada apa? "

" Aku sedang merasa gugup sekarang. " Bisik Luhan Horor. " Aku menghabiskan berjam-jam hanya untuk berdebat dengan diriku sendiri. "

Junmyeon terdiam selama beberapa detik, dan hal itu menyiksa batin Luhan.

" Xi Luhan, apa kau sedang jatuh cinta? "

Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot menutup telepon, sebelum melemparkan ponselnya ke lantai dengan perasaan yang makin tidak karuan. Ia segera merengkuh kedua sisi wajahnya sendiri, lalu menggeleng-geleng dengan kuat sampai kepalanya terasa pusing.

Junmyeon seperti baru saja mengucapkan sebuah teror.

Dia jatuh cinta? Luhan menelan ludah.

Ia memberanikan diri membayangkan punggung hangat Sehun—saja—dan merengek lagi, kembali berguling-guling.

Ah… Kenapa dia jadi merasa aneh begini?

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

BAGIAN KELIMA – KECURIGAAN SUDAH MEMAKAN OTAKKU

Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Xi Luhan menarik kerah seragam Junmyeon.

Si pucat itu berhenti berjalan.

" Aku tidak ingin pulang ke rumah. " Luhan memelas.

" Tapi, kau harus beristirahat dulu. "

Luhan menggeleng. " Aku tidak ingin beristirahat di rumah—aku belum punya cukup tenaga untuk berkeliaran seperti dugaanmu. Aku tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan _Eomma_. Bawa saja aku ke rumahmu. "

Junmyeon memperhatikan pagar rumah Luhan, yang tepat berada beberapa langkah di hadapan mereka. Terdengar suara ibu Luhan yang sedang mengomeli adik perempuan Luhan, suara televisi, dan suara ayah Luhan yang bertanya tentang air panas untuk mandinya. Rumah Junmyeon sangat jauh berbeda dengan rumah Luhan, begitu sepi dan tenang. Adik lelaki Junmyeon tidak begitu banyak bicara seperti kakaknya, sedangkan kedua orang tua mereka masih menetap di kampung halaman mereka, Daegu.

Junmyeon menyukai kehidupan di rumah Luhan, sedangkan gadis nakal di punggungnya itu sering kabur ke rumah Junmyeon untuk mencari kedamaian.

" Kau yakin? "

Luhan mengangguk di punggung Junmyeon. " Kau bisa tidur di kamar adikmu lagi, kan? "

" Sial. " Junmyeon terkekeh, berbalik menuju tempat tinggalnya yang hanya berjarak tiga rumah dari tempat Luhan. " Turun. " Perintah Junmyeon, saat mereka sudah tiba tepat di depan pagarnya yang setengah terbuka itu.

Luhan merosot turun dengan malas dari punggung Junmyeon, menunduk berpegangan pada pinggang lelaki itu sebentar untuk mengatur keseimbangan tubuhnya lebih dulu sementara kepalanya masih terasa sedikit berputar-putar.

Junmyeon yang khawatir berbalik, memegangi bahu Luhan.

" Terima kasih. " Gumam Luhan. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

" Tidak apa-apa. " Bujuk Junmyeon. " Besok semuanya akan kembali membaik. "

Luhan mendongak. Sorot matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Junmyeon mengusap-usap kepala Luhan dengan lembut, menyunggingkan senyum tipis untuk meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa semuanya memang akan kembali membaik. Walaupun bukan besok.

Luhan menghela napas berat. Kepalanya terasa ikut memberat.

Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, saat matanya menangkap sosok Sehun yang sedang berdiri di bawah lampu jalan di ujung terjauh pagar rumahnya sendiri, dan Luhan segera saja tertegun.

Sehun segera berbalik pergi dengan langkah-langkah lebar, dan Luhan berharap ia bisa memiliki tenaga yang cukup untuk mengejar Sehun dan berkata bahwa pacarnya itu sudah salah paham. Atau, setidaknya Luhan berharap dia bisa melihat raut wajah Sehun dengan jelas. Seandainya dia bisa menyampaikan semua pada pacarnya itu, hanya dengan tatapan mata saja.

Tapi, Xi Luhan hanya bisa berjongkok dan memeluk lutut, membenamkan kepala pada kedua punggung lengannya. Semuanya serasa ditumpuk, lalu ditimpakan sekalian ke bahu Luhan. Rasa sakitnya, kelelahannya, rindu yang dirasanya tidak pantas, kemarahannya, lagi-lagi naluri defensifnya—apa yang begitu salah dengan menjadi teman kecil Junmyeon? Lalu, rasa bersalahnya.

Seperti bendungan yang bobol, isakan Luhan lolos juga.

Dan, Junmyeon seperti mendengar gadis itu menyampaikan sebuah kisah yang panjang. Tanpa tahu bisa melakukan apa, Junmyeon hanya bisa ikut berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Memperhatikan temannya itu dengan perasaan yang sama sedihnya— _aku harus menghajarmu, Oh Sehun_.

.

.

.

Begitu pintu kamarnya tertutup tanpa nyawa di balik punggungnya, Sehun menjatuhkan ranselnya di lantai begitu saja lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi sementara suara ibunya yang mengingatkan agar Sehun mandi dengan air hangat terdengar di latar belakang. Jauh sekali.

 _Xi Luhan…_

Sehun sibuk mencerna kejutan yang tadi ia lihat, dan mesin dalam tubuhnya—setiap sel yang ia kerahkan untuk menjernihkan otaknya agar ia bisa berpikir—memproses keinginan Sehun sedikit lebih lama. Mungkin, ini sebenarnya karena Sehun tidak ingin memikirkan apa-apa. Tidak ingin pemahamannya menghasilkan apa-apa. Dia enggan mengingat-ingat, karena sesungguhnya setiap bagian dari adegan yang ia lihat itu menyiksa setiap inci perasaannya.

 _Xi Luhan merasa nyaman bersandar di punggung Junmyeon._

Sehun menunduk, tidak benar-benar heran saat melihat bak mandinya sudah penuh—airnya meluap membasahi lantai kamar mandi, lalu memutar keran dengan setengah hati. Suara aliran air segera terputus.

 _Xi Luhan berpegangan pada Junmyeon, menjadikan laki-laki itu tumpuannya_.

Sehun sudah duduk di dalam bathubnya, masih dengan tatapan yang tidak fokus—dan berseragam penuh lengkap dengan kaos kakinya.

Tadinya ia marah, lalu sekarang ia juga merasa sakit.

Semua kecurigaannya, semua emosi yang sudah ia lupakan, perasaan cemburunya yang menggunung, Sehun bisa merasakan semua hal itu membumbung naik lagi ke ubun-ubunnya dan membuat hatinya terasa panas. Kenapa hal tidak logis seperti perasaan ini, bisa membuatnya tersiksa tanpa penjelasan? Ah, Sehun lupa. Hal tidak logis tidak pernah memiliki penjelasan sebagai penyelesaiannya. Satu-satunya pemecahan untuk hal tidak logis adalah keegoisan.

Tidak apa-apa, Joy juga bisa keliru kadang-kadang. Gadis mungil itu masih bisa memberikannya saran untuk hal yang lain saja, kan?

 _Kim Junmyeon menyentuhkan tangannya pada Xi Luhan_. _Pada bahu pacarnya, pada kepala pacarnya…_

Itu yang pertama kali Sehun lihat.

Bagaimana dengan yang sebelum-sebelum ini? _Selama_ _ini_?

Sudah seberapa sering Junmyeon menyentuh-nyentuh Luhan? Apa hanya usapan pada kepala saja?

 _Kim Junmyeon tersenyum pada Xi Luhan, pacarnya._

Sehun setengah membenamkan diri pada bathubnya sekarang.

 _Itu senyum yang berbeda._

Sehun tahu dengan pasti, karena ia juga laki-laki. Ia bisa mengetahui dan membedakan bagaimana cara seorang laki-laki melihat seorang gadis.

 _Bagian terbaiknya, Luhan ingin menginap di tempat Junmyeon_.

Tinggal kepala Sehun yang masih berada di atas air sekarang.

 _Xi Luhan menyunggingkan senyum yang sudah lama tidak Sehun lihat, pada Junmyeon._

Sehun membenamkan kepalanya, tidak ingat sama sekali untuk menyiapkan oksigen cadangan, dan dengan cepat gelembung udara memenuhi permukaan air di atas wajahnya. Hidungnya sakit. Kepalanya sakit. Kerongkongannya sakit. Telinganya berdengung panjang.

Tidak. Dia bukannya sedang berniat melakukan hal-hal yang nekat.

Tidak, tentu saja. Sehun hanya sedang membantu dirinya untuk bisa berpikir jernih dengan cara yang sedikit ekstrim, karena detik berikutnya Sehun melompat bangkit dari dasar bathub dan segera megap-megap meraup udara sambil terbatuk-batuk.

Hidung dan paru-parunya terasa sakit.

Ia tidak akan mengkonfirmasi kejadian malam ini pada Luhan besok. Dia _harus_ membiarkannya. Dia tidak boleh mengungkitnya. Dia tidak bisa menunjukkan kemarahannya. Dia harus berhenti jadi si pria jahat dan brengsek. Dan, dia harus berhenti berpikir.

Sehun masih sesekali terbatuk.

Apa ia terdengar seperti akan segera menyerah?

Sehun mengusap mukanya.

Ia hanya bisa kembali menyandarkan punggungnya pada bathub, berusaha keras mengosongkan pikirannya atau dia malah tidak akan bisa tenang sampai dia dan Luhan saling meneriaki lagi satu sama lain.

Dan, selama dua jam yang berikutnya, Sehun masih setengah membenamkan dirinya di dalam bathub, yang airnya lambat-laun menjadi dingin itu.

Berusaha memperbaiki keadaan apanya?

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan—seluruh tubuhnya terasa sedang berada di dalam oven, dan tidak tahu apakah ia harus merasa senang atau sakit.

" Mana Sungjae? " Tanya Sehun pelan, tapi dengan mudahnya menghancurkan senyum lega Luhan.

" Tadinya dia disini. " Gumam Luhan. " Dia pergi beberapa saat yang lalu. "

Sehun tidak menanggapi.

" Aku khawatir karena kau tidak datang ke sekolah, jadi aku menelepon Sungjae—dia bolos pada pelajaran kedua tadi. " Ujar Luhan lagi.

" Terima kasih—tapi aku hanya demam biasa. "

Luhan menggigit bibir.

" Tapi, aku tetap mengkhawatirkanmu. " Luhan menyelipkan helaian rambutnya ke balik telinga, menimbang-nimbang sebelum melanjutkan bicara. " Sehun-ah… Aku minta maaf. aku benar-benar menyesal. "

Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis yang lemah. _Peluk saja aku_. " Lebih baik kita tidak usah membahasnya. "

" Aku harus— "

Sehun berbalik lemah membelakangi Luhan dengan seluruh tenaganya yang ada, memotong perkataan gadis itu dengan pisau tidak kasat mata yang ia miliki.

Lagi-lagi, walaupun setengah tertutupi selimut, Luhan bisa melihat punggung dingin Sehun. Terus membuatnya merasa berjarak.

" Kembalilah ke sekolah dan perhatikan pelajaranmu. Aku ingin tidur sekarang. "

Luhan menggigiti bibirnya lagi, mengangguk walaupun Sehun tidak melihatnya.

Dengan perasaan pedih, Luhan meninggalkan kamar Sehun seperti yang lelaki itu inginkan.

Detik berikutnya saat terdengar suara pintu menutup, Oh Sehun memejamkan mata dengan perasaan yang tidak kalah hancurnya.

.

.

.

" Kau yakin baik-baik saja? " Tanya Sungjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya, masih setengah berbisik dan menyembunyikan wajah di balik buku paketnya.

Bisa gawat, kalau Pak Guru Byun mendapati ada siswanya yang berani mengalihkan perhatian dari penjelasannya selama kelas berlangsung.

Sehun melirik Sungjae, masih menopang wajah dengan satu tangan sedangkan satu tangannya yang lain mencorat-coreti halaman belakang buku catatannya sembarangan saja. Sungjae bahkan tidak tahu, apa Sehun sedang menggambar bebek atau atau bebek dengan bulu jerami dan paruh gagak.

Sehun mengangguk pelan, sebelum beralih untuk membalik kembali bukunya ke halaman tengah yang penuh catatan.

" Tentu. Tentu saja. "

" Kau masih bisa beristirahat sehari lagi, kalau kau mau. "

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Aku merasa tidak enak kalau absen hari ini juga. "

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi di latar belakang, lalu disusul teriakan senang para siswa yang bergegas keluar meninggalkan ruangan—kelas penyiksaan Bahasa Inggris mereka sudah selesai, dan suara melengking Byun Baekhyun yang berusaha menyela di tengah keriuhan itu dengan omelannya. Baekhyun paling benci kalah dari sebuah bel, dan sayangnya selalu seperti itu.

Sehun dan Sungjae sama-sama merapikan buku-buku mereka ke dalam tas.

" Kau tidak bicara dengan Luhan? " Sungjae menyikut pinggang Sehun.

Gerakan tangan Sehun berhenti.

Laki-laki itu memundurkan badannya, memperhatikan Luhan yang duduk paling ujung di seberang ruangan pada deretan yang sama dengan tempat duduk Sehun. Gadis itu segera menolehkan wajah ke arah lain, lalu menunduk dan sibuk dengan tasnya.

" Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu. " Ujar Sungjae, berdiri lebih dulu sambil memikul ranselnya. " Aku akan pergi lebih dulu. Jangan salah paham. Aku memang ada janji dengan _my_ _lover_ Joy sekarang, jadi aku harus segera ke kelasnya atau dia akan mengomeliku habis-habisan. "

Sehun beralih menatap Sungjae, mengangguk dan membiarkan temannya itu berbalik pergi meninggalkan dirinya sendirian. Bersama Xi Luhan, yang tidak tampak akan segera pergi juga.

Sehun menghela napas, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Beberapa siswa dari kelas sebelahnya masih asyik bermain bola di lapangan, ditemani terik sinar matahari siang yang menyengat.

Dalam perjalanan pulang nanti dia akan berjalan kaki saja dan mampir ke toko buku dulu, membeli beberapa bacaan baru, lalu ke swalayan untuk mendapatkan beberapa camilan seperti keripik dan biskuit. Uang jajannya masih cukup banyak, karena Sehun tidak begitu boros selama tiga bulan terakhir ini.

Ia berharap bisa membeli buku yang paling tebal, jadi ketika bacaannya sudah selesai, hari sudah malam dan Sehun bisa langsung tidur.

" Ini… "

Perhatian Sehun buyar, dan ia segera mendongak ke depan untuk mendapati bahwa Luhan sedang berdiri di depan mejanya sekarang, dengan salah satu tangan terjulur ke atas meja laki-laki itu. Sehun menunduk, melihat ada satu kotak bekal besar baru saja disodorkan oleh Xi Luhan.

Sehun mendongak lagi.

" Apa ini? "

" Kotak bekal. " Goda Luhan dengan nada jahil.

" Aku tahu. " Wajah Sehun memerah.

Luhan tersenyum ragu, tapi dalam hati merasa senang karena setidaknya Sehun sudah tidak sekaku kemarin. Ia segera menarik satu kursi terdekat, menyeretnya ke depan meja Sehun lalu duduk disana.

" Kau tidak ke kantin saat makan siang, jadi aku pikir kau perlu sedikit mengganjal perutmu nanti. "

Sehun memperhatikan kotak bekal itu sekali lagi, sebelum kembali beralih pada Luhan.

" Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. " Sela Luhan, sebelum Sehun sempat membuka mulut. " Setidaknya, makan sesuap saja lalu kau boleh pulang dan menikmati makan siang buatan ibumu. Tapi sekarang, kumohon, makanlah sedikit saja, karena aku sudah membuatkannya untukmu. "

Sehun menghela napas kalah, membuka kotak makan siang itu sementara Luhan menyiapkan sumpitnya. Dan, serius, hanya ada Kkimbap, telur dadar gulung, Japchae, dan beberapa potong daging, tapi nyaris menggunung hingga tampak seperti Luhan seharusnya memilih wadah yang lebih besar lagi.

Sehun menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa, dan menyumpitkan gulungan Kkimbap pertama ke dalam mulutnya, lalu menyusul yang kedua sebagai yang terakhir.

Luhan tersenyum, merasa sedih karena pikirnya Sehun akan makin menghangat lagi hingga mereka bisa kembali berbaikan seperti sebelumnya lagi. Tapi, nyatanya raut wajah pacarnya itu tetap sama datarnya. Luhan memutuskan ia akan memberi Sehun sedikit waktu lagi untuk menenangkan diri.

" Baiklah. " Ia segera berdiri, setelah membukakan tutup botol air minum untuk Sehun. " Karena kau sudah makan seperti permintaanku, aku akan pulang sekarang. Kau boleh melakukan apapun pada makan siang itu. "

" Tunggu. " Sehun menahan Xi Luhan yang baru hendak berbalik.

" Kau butuh sesuatu? "

" Ini bukan porsi untuk satu orang. " Gerutu Sehun.

Menatap sorot mata laki-laki itu yang nyatanya melembut, lalu mendengar sesuatu yang lain dari nada suaranya, ketegangan Luhan seperti berangsur lepas, dan gadis itu tidak bisa menahan senyum lebarnya saat ia duduk kembali.

Sehun mengalihkan mukanya malu, lalu menunduk dan pura-pura sibuk makan.

Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah kekanakan yang sok dewasa khas Sehun itu, lalu memasukkan satu gulungan Kkimbap ke dalam mulutnya dengan tangan.

" Mungkin aku hanya perlu duduk disini seharian, dan kau tetap akan menghabiskan semuanya sendirian. Lihat? Akhirnya, itu memang porsi untuk satu orang. "

Sehun tersedak, dan segera meneguk air minumnya.

" Diamlah. " Tegur Sehun kesal, tapi hal itu malah membuat Luhan tidak bisa berhenti memperhatikannya dengan perasaan senang.

.

.

.

Luhan membuka matanya perlahan, terbangun karena suasana yang menggelap dan dingin itu mengganggunya. Tepat jauh di luar jendela, matahari tampak sudah setengah tenggelam.

Ini bukan pemandangan kamar Luhan, karena dari jendela kamarnya, ia bisa melihat deretan gedung-gedung dan satu taman kompleks yang besar. Bukannya pepohonan rimbun, apotik, dan halte bus.

Halte bus?

Luhan segera duduk tegak, dan sebelum ia bisa mengingat dimana ia sedang berada sekarang, sosok kurus Taehyung sudah mengagetkannya lebih dulu. Laki-laki itu duduk di seberang meja, tepatnya di kursi Sehun. Sehun berubah menjadi Taehyung? Atau, itu memang tempat duduk Taehyung, dan Luhan sebenarnya tidak pernah bertemu Sehun?

Luhan menunduk, kotak bekalnya nyata, lalu mengedar pandang ke sekeliling ruang kelas, ini adalah ruang kelasnya, dan kembali lagi pada Taehyung.

" Apa yang kau lakukan disini? " Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang masih mengantuk.

" Aku tidak bisa melihatmu seharian ini—kau tidak datang ke klub sama sekali, jadi aku mencoba menghubungimu, berkali-kali. Sayang sekali, kau tidak menjawabnya. "

" Jadi, kau menyimpulkan kalau aku pasti masih berada di sekolah? " Luhan menguap satu kali, lalu memijat-mijat lehernya yang terasa pegal.

" Tidak. " Taehyung tersenyum tipis. " Ya. "

" Apa? "

" Sudahlah. " Taehyung berdiri, menarik Luhan untuk ikut bersamanya. " Kita pulang saja. Kau tidak berencana menginap di sekolah, kan? "

Luhan menggeleng bingung seperti robot, dan hanya bisa mengikuti Taehyung dengan patuh. _Ini_ _tidak_ _benar_. Pikir Luhan gelisah, lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ke bangku kosong milik Sehun.

Kemana si maniak rumus itu?

Kenapa dia pergi begitu saja?

Luhan menggigit bibirnya sedih.

" Aku boleh mengantarmu sampai ke rumah, kan? " Tanya Taehyung tiba-tiba, membuat Luhan menatapnya tergagap. " Jangan salah paham. Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. "

Luhan akhirnya mengangguk juga.

" Kim Junmyeon tidak akan memukulku, kan? "

" Kenapa dia harus memukulmu? "

" Bukannya kalian dekat? "

" Bukannya kau dan Junmyeon juga dekat? Dasar, aneh. "

" Apa kami tampak dekat? "

" Kau pikir kalian tidak dekat? "

" Aku pikir mungkin orang lain memiliki pikiran yang berbeda. "

" Kenapa bisa berbeda? "

" Kalau begitu apa kau memiliki pikiran yang sama? "

" Jawab saja sendiri. " Tukas Luhan, dan Taehyung tertawa. " Kau selalu berputar-putar, dan aku tidak bisa memahamimu. "

Taehyung masih tertawa, karena ia benar-benar merasa kalau wajah kesal Luhan itu lucu.

" Tapi, Taehyung-ah, apa kau tidak melihat Oh Sehun tadi? Ia sedang duduk bersamaku di kelas tadi. "

Taehyung menatap Luhan sebentar—gadis itu benar-benar tampak gelisah dan kelelahan, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar. " Pacarmu? " Taehyung menggeleng. " Tidak. Kau hanya sendirian saat aku datang. "

Luhan menunduk dengan perasaan yang benar-benar sedih.

Jadi, Sehun meninggalkannya sendirian, ya?

Taehyung hanya bisa membuang wajah ke arah lain, dengan perasaan yang sepenuhnya bersalah.

 _1 Pesan Baru Diterima :_

 _Kau mencari Luhan, kan? Luhan sedang tertidur di kelas sekarang. Tolong jangan katakan apa-apa padanya, selain kau tidak pernah melihatku. Maaf melibatkanmu._

.

.

.

" _Hei, dia bukannya primadona Klub Seni? "_

" _Kudengar-dengar, bakat melukisnya lebih bagus lagi daripada Kim Junmyeon. "_

" _Sumpah, dia tampan sekali. Apa dia sudah punya pacar? "_

" _Dia mau kuajak berkencan tidak, ya? "_

" _Tipe wanita seperti apa yang dia sukai? "_

" _Ah, aku berharap dia bakal menyukaiku! "_

" _Heol_! " Sungjae menyikut pinggang Sehun. " Aku pikir para gadis ini sudah reda dengan sindrom Kim Junmyeon, nyatanya mereka malah dapat sindrom Kim Taehyung lagi. Kasihan sekali, ya? "

Gerakan menulis Sehun terhenti.

" _Kyaaa… Dia melihat kearahku! "_

" _Kearahku! "_

" _Dia datang! Dia datang! Dia berjalan kemari! "_

" Serius, kapan para gadis ini dewasa? " Sungjae melipat kedua lengannya ke belakang kepala, lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi dengan malas. " Apa Kim Taehyung itu segitu populernya? Hidungnya tinggi sekali! Siapa yang menyukai struktur wajah aneh begitu? "

Sehun mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanpa sadar.

" Tapi, kupikir teman-teman Klub Seni Ketua Kelas itu tampan semua, sih. Sedikit. Dan, mengagumkan karena bakat mereka, tentu saja. " Sungjae menoleh pada Sehun, sementara suasana kelas makin terasa gaduh. " Dia sama dekatnya dengan Ketua Kelas, seperti Kim Junmyeon. "

" _Ah, dia datang kemari untuk menemui Ketua Kelas, ya? "_

" _Sayang sekali. "_

" _Mereka memang berada di Klub yang sama, kan? "_

" _Aaah, aku iri pada Ketua Luhan! "_

" _Kim Taehyung perhatian sekali! Dia membawakan obat untuk Ketua Kelas! "_

" _Aku berharap bisa diperlakukan seperti itu juga… "_

" _Kemarin mereka pulang bersama. "_

" _Tempo hari aku melihat Kim Taehyung menggendong Ketua Kelas ke UKS. "_

" _Kim Junmyeon juga sering melindungi Ketua Kelas… "_

Sehun segera berdiri dengan gerak cepat yang membuat mejanya berderit nyaring, membuat semua dengung pembuat sakit kepala itu menguap entah kemana. Takut. Merasa bersalah. Mereka lupa kalau pacar Ketua Kelas juga sedang berada di ruangan yang sama. Lalu, para siswi itu saling menyikut dan menyalahkan satu sama lain.

Luhan menahan diri, untuk tidak melihat ke arah Sehun. Kepala gadis itu tertunduk. Luhan marah dan merasa bersalah pada saat yang bersamaan. Sehun menghilang begitu saja kemarin, dan Luhan tahu ia pantas mendapatkan sedikit penjelasan bahkan kalau itu hanya lewat pesan singkat.

Di sisi lain, Luhan ingin membela Sehun, menghentikan semua perkataan para siswa itu yang semakin keterlaluan, menjelaskan bahwa mereka sudah melebih-lebihkan ceritanya, dan Luhan tidak seburuk itu. Dia sangat tidak mungkin sengaja melukai Sehun dengan cara yang buruk begitu. Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa. Karena rasa marahnya. Pemahamannya, bahwa pandangan Sehun tidak akan berubah, apapun yang ia katakan. Penjelasan apanya?

Karena pilihannya untuk diam itulah, Luhan merasa bersalah karena secara tidak langsung dia juga sudah melukai Sehun dengan cara yang lain.

Sehun segera berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah-langkah lebar—suara menjejak lantainya benar-benar seperti tembok batu yang lewat di belakang Luhan, tanpa mengatakan apapun atau melihat ke arah siapapun.

Luhan mencengkeram ujung mejanya.

Tidak ada lagi yang berani memperhatikan Xi Luhan maupun Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

BAGIAN KEENAM – BOLEH AKU MENGGANDENG TANGANMU?

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2010.

.

.

.

.

" _Yo_. " Luhan melambai kikuk, diam-diam mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah sok bicara dengan gaya seperti para siswa di Klub Hip-Hop begitu.

Sehun berhenti membaca, mendongak dan jantungnya segera mencelos mendapati ada Xi Luhan sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kelas mereka yang sudah sepi ini. Sehun segera menyunggingkan senyum dan berharap wajahnya tidak tampak kaku.

" Aku pikir kau sudah pulang. "

" Aku dalam masalah. " Luhan sudah bisa menguasai dirinya.

Ia berjalan menghampiri meja Sehun, sementara wajah laki-laki itu memerah samar. Luhan paling cantik, kalau sudah menggerai rambut pirang sebahunya itu seperti sekarang… Tunggu dulu! Apa yang dia katakan barusan?

" Menyebalkan! " Keluh Luhan, menarik kursi untuk duduk di depan meja Sehun.

" Apa yang terjadi? " Sehun menutup bukunya dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Ia juga sudah bisa menguasai dirinya sedikit.

Setelah kejadian memalukan sekaligus mendebarkan di bukit waktu itu, Luhan dan dan Sehun mendadak menjadi canggung dan salah tingkah saat bertemu keesokan harinya. Jadi, selama dua minggu ini, mereka jadi saling menghindari untuk mencegah munculnya hal-hal yang lebih memalukan lagi. Wajar saja, kalau sudah banyak yang Sehun lewatkan terutama yang berkaitan dengan Ketua Kelas penuh kejutannya itu.

" Baekhyun _Seonsaeng_ tidak meluluskanku dalam ulangan matematika kemarin. Kau tahu, kan? "

Tidak. Tentu saja Sehun tidak tahu. " Oh? Um. Ya. "

" Dia tidak akan meloloskanku, kecuali aku bisa menyelesaikan… " Luhan merogoh-rogoh ke dalam ransel merah mudanya sebentar, lalu berbalik kembali meletakkan dua buah buku tebal ke atas meja sambil mendesah putus asa. " Soal-soal yang ada di dalam sini. Sebagai ganti nilaiku yang anjlok itu. "

Sehun sedikit membelalak.

Wow, Pak Guru Matematika mereka kalau sudah marah memang benar-benar menyeramkan.

" Jadi, " Luhan bicara lagi. " Aku butuh bantuanmu. "

" Aku? "

" Tentu saja. Siapa lagi maniak rumus yang aku kenal selain kau? Tidak ada. Tapi, itupun kalau kau mau. Aku tidak memaksa, kok. " Luhan memasang wajah pura-pura sedihnya.

Sehun menggaruk-garuk lengannya, berpikir.

Bukannya dia tidak mau membantu, tapi kalau dua buku setebal kira-kira total seribu halaman lebih itu mereka selesaikan dalam satu malam saja, waktunya tidak akan cukup.

" Baekhyun _Seonsaeng_ bilang kalau tugas ini harus dikumpulkan _minggu_ _depan_. " Luhan menekankan bagian akhirnya. " Kalau kau memang tidak bisa, aku akan mencari orang lain dan mungkin itu akan menghabiskan waktuku berhari-hari. " Luhan memasang tampang memelasnya sambil mengedip-ngedipkan mata. " Aduh, apa aku menyerah saja, ya? Ah, matilah aku… "

Sehun terkekeh, dengan wajah yang memerah samar lagi—Xi Luhan lucu sekali. Ia mengangguk. " Tentu saja, aku bisa membantumu karena kita punya banyak waktu. "

" BENARKAH? " Luhan maju sambil mencengkeram ujung meja.

Sehun tersentak mundur. Tsk, Xi Luhan ini benar-benar aneh. " I-Iya… Tentu saja. "

" TERIMA KASIH! AKU TIDAK AKAN MELUPAKAN JASA-JASAMU, OH SEHUN! " Luhan nyaris melompat-lompat di kursinya.

" K-Kau… " Sehun tertawa hambar dengan kedua mata sipitnya, sementara Luhan yang sudah duduk lurus kembali tampak menatapnya dengan penuh binar dan senyum lebar. " Sudahlah. Terserah kau saja. "

Sehun meraih buku soal-soal latihan yang paling atas, dan mulai membuka-buka beberapa halaman yang pertama sebelum ia mematung dengan tatapan mata yang fokus, secara otomatis mengerjakan penyelesaian soal yang ia baca dalam kepalanya. Semenit, dua menit, Sehun sudah beberapa kali berpindah halaman sambil mengangguk-angguk sendiri. Perhitungan untungnya selalu mudah bagi Sehun, tapi tidak bagi Luhan yang mulai bosan duduk diam tanpa melakukan apa-apa.

Ia mendesah kesal, menopang wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Sehun tidak bergeming, dan malah tersenyum tipis sendiri karena ia berhasil menyelesaikan satu nomor soal lagi dalam kepalanya dengan mudah. Luhan mendesis mengejek—Sehun sok kelihatan keren saat belajar, ya? Tapi, kemudian gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya sedih, dan mencolek-colek buku yang Sehun baca.

Laki-laki itu tidak menggubrisnya.

Luhan makin kesal. Ia membaringkan kepalanya di atas meja, melihat keluar jendela. Ia bisa mati bosan kalau begini terus. Lagipula, kenapa Sehun yang malah semangat sekali dengan tugas dari Byun Baekhyun itu? Bukannya mereka punya waktu yang panjang untuk mengerjakan semuanya pelan-pelan dan teratur? Bukannya tancap gas seperti roket begini.

Luhan mendesah lagi, bangun dan kembali menopangkan wajahnya dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Memilih memperhatikan Sehun.

Si maniak rumus di depannya ini, rambutnya hitamnya selalu disisir rapi. Luhan membayangkan ada kutu di dalamnya, lalu terkikik sendiri—Sehun segera meliriknya ingin tahu. Luhan lalu berpindah ke warna kulit Sehun yang seputih susu nyaris pucat. Sehun pernah di _bully pada_ minggu-minggu awal mereka di kelas satu dulu karena hal itu. Kata orang-orang, perawakan fisik Oh Sehun mirip orang sakit, dan kemungkinan dia mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang. Luhan lalu pindah ke sepasang alis tebal Sehun yang khas itu, lalu tersenyum sendiri—Sehun yang masih memperhatikannya segera mengernyitkan kening tidak paham.

Sehun paling manis kalau sudah tersenyum dengan mata menyipit—tunggu, ada yang ia lewatkan. Luhan segera beralih pada kedua mata Sehun.

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Luhan mengingat Sehun lewat kacamata bundarnya, yang ternyata hari ini tidak dipakai laki-laki itu. Luhan maju sedikit untuk memperhatikan sesuatu dengan kening berkerut, sementara perut Sehun terasa seperti sedang diremas-remas karena gugup.

" Oh? " Mata Luhan melebar. " Kau pakai lensa kontak? "

" U-hum. Ya. Joy yang menemaniku membelinya. "

" Warna cokelat. " Luhan tersenyum takjub. " Cocok sekali di matamu. Aku suka. "

" Ha. Ha. " Sehun tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Ia sulit paham kalau ada kupu-kupu sedang jungkir-balik dalam perutnya begini.

" Tapi, apa jantungmu sedang berdebar-debar aneh sekarang? "

Deg.

Sehun mencoba untuk tersenyum, tapi urat-urat wajahnya memang sedang terlalu kaku. Ia mundur sedikit, memberi ruang untuk dirinya sendiri, karena jujur saja jarak yang cukup dekat dengan wajah Luhan saat ini tidak membantu apa-apa.

" Aku sedang berdebar-debar sekarang. " Ujar Luhan lagi, dan wajah keduanya segera memerah dengan cepat. " Aku berdebar-debar kemarin, kemarin dulunya, kemarin dulunya lagi, tiga hari yang lalu, seminggu yang lalu juga. Kau tidak merasakannya? "

" K-Kau sa-kit? " Sehun melontarkan apa saja yang ada dalam kepalanya saat ini.

Luhan mendesah kecewa, mundur lalu kembali membaringkan wajahnya di atas meja dengan perasaan dongkol.

" Aahhh… Sudah kuduga. Bicara denganmu soal perasaan tidak akan semudah itu. Tsk! "

" P-Perasaan? "

Luhan kembali mengangkat wajahnya, gantian melipat kedua lengannya di atas meja.

" Oh Sehun… "

" Apa? "

" Ayo, kita berkencan! "

" Apa?! "

" Kencan denganku… Kau tidak mengerti? Orang yang berpacaran selalu melakukannya. "

Sehun benar-benar tergagap sekarang. Xi Luhan itu seperti kotak kado yang jika dibuka, akan ada kepala badut berpegas yang meloncat keluar dari dalam. Penuh kejut jantung.

" A-Aku… Berpacaran? Kita… Kau… Maksudku, kita bukan— "

 _Cup_.

Luhan segera memotong racauan Sehun dengan satu kecupan ringan di pipi laki-laki itu.

" Mulai hari ini, kau pacarku. Kau tidak boleh menyukai gadis lain, apalagi sampai berselingkuh. Jadi, besok kita harus berkencan, kau mengerti?! "

Tidak ada satupun percakapan yang Sehun mengerti saat ini.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun sudah berdebar-debar sepagi ini.

Bukan. Bukan karena dia akan menemui Xi Luhan, pacarnya—canggung sekali memikirkan kata itu. Tapi, karena ia membolos sekolah. Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidup, Sehun meninggalkan sekolah lebih awal _hanya_ karena pesan singkat dari Luhan yang memintanya menemui gadis itu di dermaga. Astaga, Luhan yang Ketua Kelas saja bahkan sudah membolos duluan.

Begitu tiba di dermaga, selain tumpukan kontainer, kapal-kapal nelayan dan pengangkut bahan bakar, serta beberapa orang petugas yang acuh saja dengan kedatangan Sehun, laki-laki itu tidak melihat batang hidung Luhan dimanapun. Apa dia datang terlalu cepat, ya?

" Sehun-ah! "

Sehun terkesiap saat mendengar suara yang familiar itu memanggil jauh di belakangnya. Ia segera berbalik, dan mencoba melambai dengan sok keren yang jadinya tampak lucu dan aneh.

Luhan segera berlari menghampiri Sehun dengan senyum lebar.

" Kau sudah lama menunggu? "

" A-Aku baru tiba. "

" Whoa! Apa-apaan ini? Pacarku teladan sekali! "

Dua hal yang membuat telinga Sehun memerah. Satu, 'Pacarku teladan sekali'. Dua, fakta bahwa ia lupa membawa pakaian ganti seperti yang Luhan ingatkan di telepon semalam sehingga ia jadi satu-satunya yang berseragam SMA disini, sementara Luhan menatapnya meledek dengan pakaian kasual.

" A-Aku lupa. "

Luhan tertawa renyah. " Tidak apa-apa. Asal kau tidak masalah saja kalau seragammu basah dan bau amis. "

" B-Basah? " Sehun terlalu sering tergagap. " Memangnya apa yang akan kita lakukan? "

" Berkencan. Tentu saja. "

Sehun berdecak gemas. Kalau yang itu, tentu saja dia sudah tahu. Luhan sudah nyaris seratus kali mengulanginya sejak kemarin siang hingga tadi pagi. Maksudnya, kencan apa yang sampai harus berbasah-basahan—Sehun mengedar pandang sebentar, di dermaga?

" Kau tahu berenang, kan? "

Astaga, tentu saja. Sehun seharusnya bisa menebaknya. Dermaga, pakaian ganti, basah. Ia mengangguk saja, dan ikut saat Luhan menarik tangannya ke bagian paling ujung dan sepi dari tempat itu. Lautnya lebih lepas, dan riaknya lebih besar tapi masih cukup aman untuk berenang di siang yang terik begini.

Tanpa aba-aba, Luhan segera membuka _sneakers_ -nya lalu melompat sambil menjerit senang.

" Huwaaaa! " Kepala Luhan muncul di permukaan. " Dingin sekali! Kau tunggu apa lagi? "

" Hah? "

" Ayo, cepatlah melompat! Kau kan harus ikut berenang juga! "

Sehun berdecak gemas sekali lagi. Memangnya ide siapa yang mau berenang? Sepihak sekali pacaranya, _uhuk_ , itu. Sehun membuka _sneakers_ -nya juga, lalu melompat seadanya saja yang segera ditimpali dengan teriakan kecewa Luhan.

" Kau harus melompat dengan profesional! Penuh gaya! "

Sehun berenang malas ke arah Luhan. " Kita kan bukan atlet renang indah. "

Luhan segera mendorong kepala Sehun. " Atlet atau bukan, melompat itu harus dengan seni. "

" Terserah, ah. Aku mau mencari mutiara dulu. " Lalu, Sehun segera menyelam, dan Luhan yang tertawa terbahak-bahak segera menahan napas dan menyusul laki-laki itu.

.

.

.

" Jadi, kau juga suka membaca buku, ya? " Tanya Luhan riang.

Sekarang, mereka berdua sudah berjalan kaki meninggalkan area dermaga, dengan air yang masih menetes-netes dari pakaian dan rambut mereka. Sehun memakai ransel merah muda Luhan sambil menenteng sepatu gadis itu, dan begitu juga sebaliknya, Luhan memakai ransel hitam kotak pacarnya dengan sepasang sneakers milik laki-laki itu terikat di salah satu talinya. Benar-benar aneh. Bertelanjang kaki, dan bau air asin.

" Ya. Tapi, bukan cerita romantis. Aku lebih suka membaca cerita kriminal, fiksi sains, atau gabungan keduanya. "

Luhan mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

" Kau sendiri? " Sehun balik bertanya. " Apa yang kau suka? "

Senyum Luhan melebar. " Aku suka rusa. Aku suka sekali makan. Aku suka warna merah jambu, aku benci suara mendengkur ayahku dari ruang tengah rumah, aku suka film komedi, dan aku suka sepasang sepatu dengan dua warna tali yang berbeda. "

Sehun teringat tali sepatu 'ajaib'nya, lalu tersenyum malu. Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan. Dia suka sekali mata menyipit Sehun.

" Kau masih ingat, ya? "

" Uhm. Tentu saja… Aku harus membeli sepatu baru sebagai gantinya, dan menyimpan sepatu yang _itu_ di rumah agar tidak kotor. Aku tidak rela kalau ada yang tidak sengaja menginjaknya. "

Sehun terkekeh dengan wajah yang memerah.

" Tapi, apa aku ini blak-blakan sekali? Aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Mungkin, karena aku terlalu senang? " Luhan menggigit bibirnya, sementara wajahnya ikut memerah.

" Bukannya kau juga biasanya seperti ini? "

" Tapi tidak separah yang sekarang! " Pekik Luhan kesal. " Aku tidak mau membuatmu takut atau tidak nyaman padaku… makanya aku bertanya. "

Sehun tersenyum lembut, menatap Luhan dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat.

" Xi Luhan… "

" Um? "

" Boleh aku menggandeng tanganmu? "

Dan, sekarang gantian Luhan yang mematung dan kehilangan orientasi.

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN KETUJUH – KOTAK BERBENTUK HATI

Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

" Oh? kau merebut bola dariku, ya? Belum mau kalah? "

" Jangan berisik. "

" Oooh… " Lagi-lagi Sungjae ber-oh-ria, dengan nada yang jelas-jelas mengejek. "Kurebut lagi— "

" Minggir! " Potong Sehun. " Kenapa semua pemainmu berkumpul di depan gelandangku, sih? Kenapa mendadak pakai strategi bertahan? "

" Berisik! " Sungjae balik menggerutu. " Serangan balikmu tidak akan mempan, karena aku pakai kiper yang terbaik, tahu! "

Sehun hanya tertawa, sambil menekan-nekan joysticknya penuh semangat.

" Tidak akan kubiarkan! "

" Aku lolos! Ini dia… Ini diaaa… Go—aaaarrrrggghhh! " Sehun melempar joysticknya ke lantai, lalu menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Sungjae memukul-mukul bahu Sehun senang, tidak bisa menahan tawa lepasnya yang penuh rasa bangga untuk dirinya sendiri dan ejekan untuk Sehun. Kemampuan temannya itu dalam bertanding sepakbola di Playstation tidak pernah lebih baik darinya. Bagaimana bisa bagus? Sehun kan lebih memilih pelajarannya, dan selain itu, kemampuan Sehun bermain bola di dunia nyata juga jauh lebih payah daripada laki-laki manapun.

Sehun mendorong Sungjae—dan tawa menyebalkannya itu menjauh, lalu meraih kembali joysticknya dengan sorot mata yang menjelaskan kalau tekadnya untuk mengalahkan Sungjae masih belum habis. Rekor selama enam tahun terakhir masih bisa diperbaiki sedikit.

" Kita langsung ke babak kedua sekarang. Aku ganti penyerang dulu. "

" Oooh. " Sungjae membulatkan mulutnya, nyata-nyatanya kembali mengejek Sehun yang menunjukkan raut wajah masam dan kedua mata menyipit terarah pada layar lebar 32 inch di hadapan mereka itu. " Benar-benar tidak mau kalah. Kau mau ganti Rooney dengan siapa? "

Sehun mendelik ke arah Sungjae, mengisyaratkan agar si pemilik wajah oval itu berhenti berdengung dalam bentuk ocehan begitu.

" Ganti klub saja sekalian! "

Sialan. Menyebalkan sekali Yook Sungjae ini. Mulutnya lebar dan suara jeleknya yang tinggi itu menyakiti telinga Sehun.

" Kau mau coba pakai Arsenal? Spurs? "

Kesabaran Sehun habis.

Dia melepas joysticknya dan segera memiting leher Sungjae sepenuh hati, sampai Sungjae terbatuk-batuk dan berteriak setengah mati meminta ampun.

Sungjae mengusap-usap lehernya kesal, gantian mendorong kepala Sehun yang sekarang terkekeh puas sambil kembali fokus pada layar.

" Apa aku memang harus ganti klub saja, ya? " Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri, mengerutkan kening.

" Tapi, Sehun-ah… "

" Um? "

" Kau tahu tidak, kapan terakhir kali kita ke _Game_ _Center_ dan main Playstation sampai malam begini? "

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang digantung tepat di atas bilik _Game_ luas mereka. Pukul sembilan lewat lima menit.

" Tidak. "

Sungjae menjentikkan jempol dan jari tengahnya sok keren. Kalau Sehun melihat ekspresinya, Sehun pasti akan merasa kesal. " Tentu saja! Mana mungkin kau ingat, Sehun-ah? Kita pergi ke game center itu dua tahun yang lalu! Sebelum hari pertama kita masuk Sungwoon! "

" Begitu, ya? " Nam Jon tidak terdengar berminat.

" Jangan 'Begitu, ya?' saja! Kau dengar aku, tidak? "

Sehun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya frustasi dengan raut wajah kekanakan. Ia bingung harus memilih antara Muenchen, City, atau Inter Milan. Tapi, apa gunanya memakai klub bagus kalau kemampuannya tetap sama payahnya?

" Apa sih sebenarnya yang ingin kau katakan? "

" Kenapa tiba-tiba? Kenapa hari ini kau mendadak berselingkuh dari buku-bukumu dan mengajakku kemari? Kalau _my_ _lover_ Joy tahu alasan sebenarnya aku membatalkan kencan kami hari ini, kepalaku bisa dipenggal tahu! Kau tahu, kan, betapa menyeramkan—dan seksinya, _uhuk_ —dia saat menatapku dengan mata sipitnya yang kejam itu tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun? Semakin lama, _Aegyo_ -ku mulai tidak mempan saja. "

" Memangnya kau bilang apa padanya? "

" Aku bilang, kau butuh bantuanku membereskan kamarmu hari ini. Karena kau masih sakit, blah blah blah. "

" Ya! Kenapa kau berbohong? " Tawa Sehun pecah. " Aku mengiriminya pesan untuk memberitahu bahwa kita akan berada di game center seharian! "

" YA! " Sungjae menendang paha Sehun kesal sekaligus panik. " Kau mencarikanku masalah? Kenapa juga kau harus mengiriminya pesan, sih? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada _my_ _lover_ besok? Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan semuanya? Serius, Oh Sehun! Kau benar-benar ingin melihat bagaimana modelku saat digantung terbalik, ya? "

Sehun benar-benar tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya, dan akhirnya ia terbaring di atas karpet sambil terpingkal-pingkal memegangi perutnya yang otot-ototnya mulai kelelahan itu. Ketakutan Sungjae yang menyedihkan itu lucu sekali.

" Maaf… Maaf. aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Sungguh… " Sehun berusaha terdengar serius di sela-sela tawanya yang mulai mereda itu.

Ia kelelahan.

" Tsk! " Sungjae mengacungkan tinjunya sebentar. " Kau harus menyelamatkanku besok! Kau harus bertanggungjawab! "

Sehun bangkit untuk duduk kembali, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang sedikit merosot lalu mengambil stick PS-nya lagi. " Tapi, kalau dia memerintahkan aku untuk diam saja, aku tidak akan melawan. Kau saja kalah dari Joy, bagaimana denganku? "

" Sialan. " Rutuk Sungjae, ikut mengambil joysticknya juga.

Sehun tidak jadi merubah formasi tim, jadi mereka langsung memainkan babak kedua dengan tidak sabar.

" Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. "

Hati Sehun mencelos, mengingat topik pembahasan mereka yang sebenarnya belum selesai.

" Kau mau minum kopi? "

" Kenapa mendadak pergi ke game center? " Sungjae tidak mau kalah dari pengalihan perhatian Sehun, sementara intensitas ketegangan permainan sepakbola mereka mulai meningkat kembali. " Argh! Aku tidak lihat ada pemainmu disana. "

Sehun menghela napas kalah, sementara jari-jarinya makin cekatan menekan-nekan tombol joystick.

" Aku hanya sedang ingin. "

" Kau tidak tampak _sedang_ _ingin_. Ayolah, Sehun… Aku akan mencetak gol lagi sekarang! "

" Kau sepertinya tahu jawabannya lebih baik daripada aku. "

" Aku hanya tahu apa yang terlihat, dan itu saja tidak cukup. "

" Kenapa kau ingin tahu? " Sehun terdengar bersikeras. " Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lewat dengan mudah. "

" Aku peduli padamu. Kita teman, kan? "

Dan, lagi-lagi Sehun menyerah. Perhatiannya menjadi sedikit lengah, dan Sungjae mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menembus kotak penalti Sehun.

" Aku harus berhenti berpikir, Sungjae-ya. "

Lalu, gantian Sungjae yang terdiam. Sudah ia duga, hubungan Sehun dengan Luhan makin memburuk dan Sehun sendiri kebingungan. Laki-laki itu tidak tahu bagaimana harus menghadapi Luhan. Apa Sungjae bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sehun?

Sungjae lalu mengerang kesal karena para pemain belakang Sehun berhasil menahan serangannya, tapi kemudian gantian terdengar suara kemarahan Sehun karena hampir semua pemain mereka mereka terus berkutat di dalam kotak penalti Sehun.

Situasi yang berbahaya, dan Sehun bahkan belum membalas dengan sebuah gol pun sama sekali.

" Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya terlalu banyak, dalam kepalaku. " Sambung Sehun rendah. " Kepalaku rasanya akan meledak. Emosiku jadi tidak stabil, dan aku tahu aku tidak bisa menahannya. Makanya aku harus berhenti berpikir. "

" Kau harus membicarakan itu dengan Ketua Kelas. Masalah-masalah kalian. "

Sehun menggeleng dengan cepat. Bayangan-bayangan tentang Luhan dan Junmyeon dan Taehyung langsung memaksa masuk memenuhi otaknya sekarang, dan Sehun cepat-cepat menepis semuanya. " Kami pasti akan bertengkar lagi. Aku tidak bisa menyakitinya begitu. "

" Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau juga menyiksa dirimu sendiri kalau diam terus seperti itu. "

" Untuk sementara… Aku hanya harus terus berhenti berpikir. Selama aku tidak melibatkan emosiku, hatiku akan baik-baik saja. "

" Nyaris saja! " Pekik Sungjae tiba-tiba, sementara Sehun berhasil menggiring salah satu gelandangnya membawa bola menuju lapangan tim Sungjae. " Sampai kapan kau mau berhenti berpikir? "

Sehun mengerang kesal karena usahanya digagalkan gelandang Sungjae yang kembali melakukan serangan. " Aku tidak tahu. "

" Itu bukan penyelesaian. "

" Tidak… Tidak! " Sehun mencoba melindungi gawangnya.

" GOOOL! Yes! Yess! " Sungjae segera berdiri dan berjoget-joget senang.

" Aiiiissssshhhh! " Sehun tertawa, memukul betis laki-laki yang seperti kutu loncat itu agar duduk, lalu mencampakkan joysticknya kesal ke karpet. " Aku akan benar-benar mengganti tim nanti! " Omel Sehun sambil meraih ranselnya dan berdiri.

" Oh? Kau sudah mau pergi? "

" Sebaiknya aku pulang sekarang. Aku harus mampir ke toko buku sebelum tempat itu tutup. "

" Baiklah. " Sungjae berdiri kembali, sementara Sehun berbalik membelakanginya. " Hei, " Tahan Sungjae. " Kalau kau diam lebih lama, Ketua Kelas akan semakin terluka. Kau membuatnya tidak tahu kalian itu _apa_. "

Sehun memilih untuk segera berjalan keluar meninggalkan game center, dan menyusuri trotoar yang sepi dan dingin. Meninggalkan Sungjae di belakang, dengan nasihatnya yang menohok tepat sasaran itu.

Sehun menunduk sambil tersenyum pahit.

Dia sangat merindukan Xi Luhan saat ini. Dia ingin mendengar suara gadis itu. Dia takut mulai membicarakan tentang Junmyeon. Tentang Taehyung. Dia takut membalas pembelaan diri Luhan dengan level kemarahan yang makin meningkat. Jika diam saja, dia takut tidak pernah bisa tertawa dengan tulus bersama Luhan lagi.

Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan satu tangan.

Dia bukannya tidak punya penyelesaian, tapi dia takut membuat pilihan.

.

.

.

" Astaga, bodoh sekali! "

" Awaaaaaaaaas! "

" HAHAHAHAHA! "

Tawa para gadis itu lagi-lagi pecah bersama para penonton yang lain, saat melihat adegan menjelang akhir film komedi yang jelas-jelas konyol di layar bioskop itu.

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Lalu, bagaimana dengan film horor?_

Ponsel Luhan bergetar lagi. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan perhatiannya sebentar dari layar—kekehan kecil masih keluar dari mulutnya, dan mengetik pesan balasan SNS itu secepat kilat.

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Tidak._

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Film horor itu payah._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Atau kau yang penakut? Kkkkk…_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Kau mau taruhan nonton denganku?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Aku bisa nonton film horor sadis tanpa mengalihkan pandangan._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Wow, aku menyerah._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Film kalian sudah selesai?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Baru akan selesai._

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Kau sudah selesai belajar?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Balasanmu cepat sekali._

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Kkkk_

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Aku belum memahami rangkumanku sepenuhnya, tapi mataku sudah capek membaca._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Bagaimana dengan obatmu?_

 _ **Luhan**_ : _Sudah kuminum._

 _ **Luhan**_ : _Jangan khawatir,_ _._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Kau harus berhenti membuat orang-orang di sekelilingmu khawatir._

 _ **Luhan**_ : _Wow, apa-apaan ini, Kim Taehyung?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Aku baik-baik saja, kkk_

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Aku mendengar sesuatu di sekolah tadi._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Tentang Baekhyun Seonsaeng._

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Heol, kau jadi tukang gosip juga sekarang?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Apa?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Beritahu aku._

 _ **KimTae**_ _: Dia menyukai adik Guru Olahraga._

Luhan membelalak kaget, membekap mulutnya dan segera mengetikkan pesan balasan dengan antusias. Kim Taehyung gila.

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Kau gila?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Siapa yang memberitahumu?_

 _ **Luhan**_ _: Dia akan dijadikan matras oleh Hee Gun Seonsaeng._

" Heol! " Suara melengking Min Ah yang begitu dekat di telinga, tahu-tahu mengagetkan Luhan. " Xi Luhan! Sekarang kau _chatting_ dengan Taehyung, ya? Wah… Sepertinya ada perkembangan yang kita semua tidak tahu. "

" Apa? Ada apa? " Ga Eun mendesak maju tubuh Min Ah, untuk ikut melihat apa yang sedang dua temannya ini bicarakan.

" Dia _chatting_ dengan Taehyung sejak tadi. " Ujar Min Ah, mendorong Ga Eun untuk menjauh darinya. " Aku pikir dia sedang _chatting_ dengan Junmyeon. "

Luhan tertawa, sementara ruang bioskop berubah menjadi terang dan para pengunjung mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat duduk mereka menuju pintu keluar. Filmnya baru saja selesai.

" Memangnya apa yang salah kalau aku _chatting_ dengan Taehyung? Dia teman satu Klubku. Kami bukannya jarang mengobrol juga… " Luhan mengacung-acungkan ponselnya sesaat, sementara kedua teman sekelasnya itu menatapnya dengan mata menyipit.

" Apa Taehyung sedang mendekatimu? "

" Apa maksudmu? Kami hanya mengobrol biasa! "

" Kalian sedang dekat, kan? Dia sangat perhatian padamu. "

" Memangnya kenapa kalau dia perhatian padaku? Kami teman! "

" Dia jadi begini karena Kim Junmyeon masih akan meninggalkannya sampai besok… " Gumam Min Ah pada Ga Eun.

" YAK! Ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kim Junmyeon! "

" Seharusnya Luhan melarang Junmyeon ikut pameran di SMA Daegu itu sejak awal… " Balas Ga Eun.

" YAAKK! " Luhan menjitak kepala kedua temannya itu, lalu segera berdiri. " Cepat angkat bokong malas kalian dan kita segera pergi dari sini! Sebelum bicara kalian makin tidak masuk akal saja. " Luhan segera berjalan duluan, dan dua gadis kurus di belakangnya bergegas menyusul sambil terkikik geli.

Mereka senang mengerjai ketua kelas mereka itu.

Luhan tidak terlalu sering bergabung dengan mereka, seperti dengan kelompok teman laki-lakinya di Klub Seni—terutama Junmyeon. Tapi, Luhan tetap menyenangkan saat mereka melakukan hal bersama. Menyebalkan sebagai Ketua Kelas itu urusan lain.

Sekarang mereka bertiga sudah berada di luar gedung bioskop.

Luhan menunduk memandangi layar ponselnya yang tidak menunjukkan pemberitahuan apa-apa, selain jam digital yang menunjukkan angka sembilan lewat enam dan logo SNS yang menandakan ada pesan masuk baru dari Kim Taehyung.

" Tapi, " Ga Eun mulai mengoceh lagi. " Aku rasa filmnya tidak selucu itu. "

" Kau benar. " Min Ah menimpali. " Bagaimana denganmu, Luhan-ah? "

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah.

" Hei, Xi Luhan… " Panggil Min Ah sekali lagi, dan barulah lamunan Luhan buyar.

Gadis itu tergagap, kebingungan karena sudah melewatkan pembicaraan mereka. " Oh? "

" Apa kau pikir film tadi benar-benar lucu? "

" Oh? Um. Ya. Aku menyukainya? Kurasa. " Kening Luhan mengkerut sendiri, menyadari kalau dia tidak begitu memperhatikan apa-apa sepanjang nyaris dua jam yang lama itu.

" Kau memang yang paling berlebihan, " Ledek Min Ah, terkikik bersama Ga Eun. " Tertawa sampai matamu berair begitu. "

Luhan terkekeh. " Benarkah? " Ia menunduk memandangi ponselnya lagi.

" Kau menunggu telepon dari Sehun? " Tanya Ga Eun tiba-tiba.

Luhan mendongak terkejut.

" Kalian tidak akan berbaikan, ya? " Tanya gadis berlesung pipi itu lagi. " Dia tidak peduli padamu, kenapa kau harus repot-repot memikirkannya? "

Luhan tertawa pahit. Ga Eun sering sekali terlalu berterus-terang. " Tidak. Bukan seperti itu. "

" Baiklah, kita berpisah disini. " Min Ah melambai pada Ga Eun dan Luhan. " Acara nonton yang menyenangkan! "

" Lain kali kita pergi lagi! " Sahut Ga Eun, sementara Min Ah sudah masuk ke dalam taksi. " Aku juga pulang sekarang. " Gadis itu beralih pada Luhan. " Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu, soalnya arah rumah kita berbeda, sih. "

" Tidak apa-apa. Kalau begitu, sampai besok! "

Luhan melambai pada Ga Eun yang sudah berlari menjauh, lalu menghela napas dan berbalik menyusuri trotoar sendirian. Acara nonton mereka sudah selesai.

Luhan sendirian lagi.

Kira-kira, apa yang bisa ia lakukan begitu sampai di rumahnya? Berendam dengan air hangat sambil mendengarkan musik dalam volume yang nyaring melalui headsetnya? Luhan khawatir ia bisa ketiduran lagi seperti tempo hari. Payah sekali. Kalau begitu, merapikan kamarnya yang berantakan? Siapa tahu Luhan bisa menemukan sebelah sandal tidur beludrunya di kolong ranjang. Tapi, apa yang akan ibunya katakan jika mendengar kegaduhan di waktu yang larut begini?

 _Chatting_ dengan Taehyung?

Tidak. Efeknya tidak begitu kuat.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya gelisah, sementara angin malam yang dingin bertiup pelan.

Xi Luhan butuh pengalih perhatian lagi.

Lebih lama daripada sebuah film komedi berdurasi dua jam, lalu—ternyata—memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa. Buruk sekali.

Luhan tersentak, ketika ponselnya tahu-tahu bergetar.

" Halo? "

" Maaf, aku baru bisa menghubungimu. "

Perasaan diremas-remas dalam perut Luhan yang sempat muncul selama dua detik tadi perlahan menghilang. Luhan memundurkan ponselnya dan menatap layar yang menyala, _Junmyeon-ah_. Ia mendekatkan lagi ponselnya ke telinga, berusaha menyangkal perasaan kecewa dalam hatinya.

" Oh… Tidak apa-apa, aku juga sibuk seharian tadi. "

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan? "

" Aku pergi nonton dengan Ga Eun dan Min Ah. "

" Kedengarannya kau tidak terlalu sibuk. " Ejek Junmyeon. " Kenapa tidak mengirimiku pesan? "

" Um, tidak ada. " Luhan tidak bisa tertawa pada lelucon Junmyeon.

" Kau pulang sendirian, ya? "

" Um. "

" Maaf. kalau ada aku, kau pasti tidak akan kesepian. "

Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis.

Sepertinya sejak tadi hanya Junmyeon saja yang bicara terus, jadi ia diam sebentar.

Junmyeon pernah beberapa kali meninggalkan Luhan untuk liburan Chuseok dan semester. Jika Junmyeon menelepon, Luhan pasti akan mengomelinya karena gadis itu kesepian sejak Junmyeon pergi, lalu akan mendesak Junmyeon untuk menceritakan bagaimana liburan laki-laki itu. Dan, obrolan yang selalu diselingi tawa itu akan berlangsung selama berjam-jam lamanya. Walaupun, jelas sekali tidak untuk kali ini.

Junmyeon memang tidak melihat sorot mata muram Luhan saat ini, tapi ia mulai bisa merasakan kalau Luhan tidak seantusias biasanya itu.

" Kau masih bertengkar dengan Sehun. " Junmyeon tidak melontarkan pertanyaan.

Luhan mendesah.

Junmyeon yang paling tahu, kalau Luhan sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Dan, akhirnya Luhan panik karena tidak bisa menutupi perasaan gelisahnya lagi.

" Dia tidak mau mendengarkan apa-apa dariku. " Luhan berhenti di depan jalur penyeberangan yang lampunya masih hijau. " Dia hanya tersenyum. "

" Aku salah karena tidak menghajarnya sebelum pergi. "

Lampu penyeberangan berubah merah, dan Luhan segera menyeberang bersama beberapa pejalan kaki lainnya.

" Menurutmu, kenapa dia begitu? "

" Dia sudah tidak bisa mempercayaimu sepenuhnya. " Ujar Junmyeon kesal. " Berarti perasaannya sudah berkurang, atau itu memang tidak pernah seratus persen sejak awal. "

Luhan lagi-lagi menggigit bibirnya. " Aku tidak mengerti… "

Junmyeon terdengar berdecak kesal di ujung telepon. " Kalau dia mulai dan terus meragukanmu, mempertanyakan setiap hal yang berkaitan denganmu, apa bedanya dengan perasaannya tidak sepenuhnya tulus? Tidak dipercaya, sama saja dengan dia menatapmu sebagai seorang kriminal. "

Luhan merasa sedikit mual. Ia menggeleng pelan.

" Y-Junmyeon-ah, kata-katamu sudah berlebihan… "

" Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Xi Luhan. " Junmyeon tidak mau berhenti. " Kalau seseorang itu jatuh cinta, dia jadi buta dan bodoh dan tolol dan entah apa lagi yang lebih buruk dari itu. lalu, kalau orang itu mulai bersikap realistis, berarti dia sudah tidak jatuh cinta lagi. Dia berhenti— "

" Tidak… " Luhan menggeleng pelan lagi, gantian merasakan hatinya sedang berputar-putar tidak karuan. " Dia hanya sedang bingung. Dia hanya sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. "

Oh, Luhan jelas-jelas sekali tampak bersikap defensif sekarang.

Sehun _pernah_ hanya tertawa dan tidak bertanya-tanya. Dia penah menjadi buta, bodoh dan tolol. Tapi, Sehun tidak mulai bersikap realistis, kan? Sehun hanya kebingungan, _kan_? Kim Junmyeon salah, _kan_?

" Tidak. " Ulang Luhan, serak dan rendah. Ia tidak bisa membuat dirinya terdengar marah. " Sehun hanya sedang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang. "

Junmyeon terdengar menghela napas di ujung telepon. " Kau pasti akan sadar kalau kata-kataku ini benar, Luhan-ah. "

Luhan berhenti di jalur penyeberangan yang kedua. Jauh lebih ramai disini.

Ia pasti akan menelepon Sehun setelah ini, dan mereka akan membereskan semuanya dengan benar. Besok mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu yang menyenangkan—ajaib— berdua lagi seperti biasa, tidak akan ada lagi pertengkaran ala opera sabun di lorong sekolah, dan Sehun akan membiarkannya bersandar lagi di punggungnya yang hangat.

Begitu, kah?

Walau masih meragukan dengan rasa panik yang masih berputar-putar di perut Luhan, dan karena Sehun seperti membentengi dirinya dengan dinding batu kemana-mana, tapi gadis itu akan mengusahakannya. Dia harus.

" Kau salah. Aku masih bisa memperbaiki semuanya, dan aku belum menyerah. Sehun juga belum. "

Terdengar jeda yang lama, sebelum Junmyeon terdengar tertawa kaku di ujung telepon. " Gadis bodoh. Apa aku harus menakutimu dulu seperti ini, baru kau mau menguatkan niatmu begitu? Konyol. Sudah dulu! Besok kutelepon lagi. "

Pip.

Luhan menatap layar ponselnya dengan perasaan tidak percaya, lalu tersenyum masam. Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menebak apa yang sedang temannya itu pikirkan. Apa-apaan tadi itu? Junmyeon-lah yang konyol tapi terima kasih sudah 'mendorongnya', ngomong-ngomong.

Lagi-lagi, Luhan berhutang pada Junmyeon.

Pemikiran Luhan buyar, saat ia merasa ada butiran kecil dingin yang jatuh menimpa kelopak matanya. Lalu pipinya, lalu ujung hidungnya. Luhan mendongak, sambil menadahkan tangan. Butiran kecil dingin itu jatuh bersusulan di permukaan telapak tangannya. Gerimis. Dan, sebelum Luhan sempat memutuskan untuk mengganti rencana jalan kakinya dengan bergegas menuju ke halte bus di blok berikut, hujan sudah mengguyur dengan deras tanpa peringatan.

Luhan panik, dan segera berlari ke teras sebuah kafe dengan pendar lampu oranye khas eropa di belakangnya yang masih buka, mengeringkan rambutnya yang sudah keburu lembab dengan telapak tangan sambil menggerutu. Dia sial sekali malam ini. Berapa lama hujan akan mengguyur? Berapa lama ia akan menunggu? Luhan menoleh ke balik bahu kanannya, melihat ke dalam kafe yang ternyata masih ramai dengan pengunjung itu.

Seluruh dindingnya ditutupi rak buku yang ditata berdampingan dengan ketinggian berbeda, seperti tangga. Apa ini adalah kafe merangkap toko buku yang pernah ia dengar? Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham, gantian menoleh ke arah kiri, dimana kemudian darahnya membeku lalu mendesir hangat.

Disanalah Oh Sehun. Berdiri kokoh di balik dinding kaca seperti sebuah manekin, dengan senyum manis yang sangat sederhana tapi terasa sangat benar—jantung Luhan hidup kembali. Sehun melambai kecil pada Luhan, membuat Luhan tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menunjukkan senyum leganya yang paling besar.

Ya. Junmyeon pasti salah. Perasaannya pada Sehun masih baik-baik saja—seratus persen, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Mereka masih jatuh cinta dan menjadi bodoh.

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

Tes…

Tes…

Sehun mendongak, memperhatikan salah satu tetes air di ujung atap merah bata kafe yang perlahan menggumpal besar lalu jatuh pecah di atas beton.

Tes…

" Ayo, kita pulang sekarang. " Ajak Sehun pelan, berdiri dan menarik Luhan lembut dalam genggamannya.

Mereka lalu menyusuri trotoar yang lembab itu berdua. Menuju ke halte bus di blok berikutnya, yang sempat Luhan akan tuju beberapa saat yang lalu.

" Kau beli buku apa? " Luhan menunduk memandangi tautan tangan mereka sebentar, menguatkan gandengannya pada Sehun agar merasa lebih hangat di tengah-tengah sapuan angin pasca hujan yang dingin.

" Heart-Shapped Box—Kotak Berbentuk Hati, Joe Hill. "

Luhan tertawa, masih renyah dan selalu menjadi kesukaan Sehun. " Kau menyebutkan namanya seperti aku akan mengenalnya saja. Tapi, cerita romantis? Tumben sekali. "

Sehun tersenyum geli. " Ini cerita horor, ya. "

" Oh? Aku tertipu oleh judulnya? Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya, sih. Kau kan lebih menyukai sesuatu yang... " Luhan berpikir sebentar sementara Sehun menatapnya dalam-dalam masih sambil tersenyum. " Lebih masuk akal? Seperti cerita kriminal atau fiksi sains atau malah gabungan keduanya. "

" Ya, awalnya aku memang tidak berencana beli yang ini. Tapi, sinopsisnya menarik. "

" Ceritakan padaku. " Mata Luhan benar-benar berbinar di bawah sorot lampu jalan, dan gantian jantung Sehun yang terlilit pembuluh darah.

" Seorang rocker tua yang eksentrik membeli setelan orang mati, yang ditaruh dalam kotak berbentuk hati. Hantu si pemilik setelan ikut, tentu saja, dan dari sanalah cerita ganjilnya akan dimulai. Hanya anjing-anjingnya saja yang tetap bisa menjaga kewarasan si rocker. "

Hening sebentar.

Mereka sudah sampai di halte bus, dan duduk di bangku panjangnya yang dingin.

" Sudah? Itu saja? Apa-apaan itu… Mananya yang menarik… "

" Sangat menarik! " Bantah Sehun, geli dengan kekecewaan pacarnya itu. " Hantu itu membawa-bawa pendulum berbandul silet, dan meneror si rocker. Kalau kau jadi aku, kau pasti ingin tahu siapa hantu itu, bagaimana dia meneror si rocker, dan bagaimana caranya para anjing itu menyelamatkan tuannya. "

" Tsk. Tapi, aku bukan kau, dan kau itu berbeda. " Luhan terkekeh, mendorong kening Sehun dengan telunjuk tangan lainnya yang bebas.

Tangan mereka berdua masih saling menggenggam erat, asal tahu saja.

Sehun balas tertawa kecil, mengacak-acak lembut rambut Luhan.

" Kenapa kotaknya harus berbentuk hati? "

Sehun mengangkat bahu. " Mungkin, kalau kotaknya berbentuk kotak, judulnya akan menjadi 'Kotak' saja. Tidak menarik. "

" Kau tahu, tidak? Kotak yang berbentuk kotak, akan muat lebih banyak dibandingkan kotak yang berbentuk hati. Tapi, kotak yang berbentuk hati lebih memiliki arti. Makanya lebih menarik. " Sehun hanya mengerutkan kening, jadi Luhan melanjutkan. " Kotak berbentuk hati hanya muat satu, dan seseorang bisa menebak apa isinya. Cinta, atau rasa sakit. Judulnya bisa saja hanya 'Kotak' dan tetap akan menarik, tapi setelan orang mati dalam kotak berbentuk hati membuat yang membaca menjadi bingung memperkirakan sebenarnya kotak itu tentang apa. Cinta, atau rasa sakit. "

Sehun tersenyum lebar, lalu kembali mengacak-acak rambut Luhan dengan lembut. " Kau banyak bicara seperti biasa, ya? Pintar sekali, tapi aku tidak mengerti satupun yang kau katakan. "

Luhan menggembungkan pipinya kesal, dan hal itu membuat Sehun terkekeh. Dia menyisir rambut Luhan yang sedari tadi ia acak-acak itu, saat bus yang akan Luhan tumpangi tiba.

Luhan mendesah kecewa. Demi apapun, dia rela terkena hukum fisika—gesekan arus listrik di rambut yang untuk kasus ini ikut menjalar ke jantungnya—yang beresiko karena tangan Sehun, tapi keadaannya tidak memungkinkan. Sehun seperti tidak memberinya kesempatan, untuk merengek atau merajuk manja seperti yang biasa Luhan lakukan untuk meminta sesuatu dari Sehun. Jadi ia tetap berdiri juga saat Sehun menariknya, dan menurut saja saat laki-laki berkacamata bundar itu mengantarnya hingga ke pintu masuk bus.

" Pulanglah dengan hati-hati, oke? "

Luhan mengangguk patuh. " Um. Aku mengerti. "

" Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu hingga ke rumah. "

" Tidak apa-apa. " Luhan menarik kerah seragam Sehun lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi pacarnya itu sekilas.

Sehun hanya tersenyum tipis, lalu melepaskan genggaman mereka. Luhan seperti tersentak, karena tahu-tahu ia merasa panik lagi.

" Sampai besok… " Luhan mencoba bicara.

" Naiklah. " Sehun melambai satu kali, lalu berbalik pergi tanpa repot-repot menunggu bus Luhan meninggalkan halte tersebut.

Dada Luhan terasa nyeri, dan gadis itu hanya bisa menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan nanar. Ia merasa dingin lagi, merasa perutnya berputar-putar lagi. Ia masih khawatir untuk sesuatu yang tidak ada, kan? Maksudnya, tadi mereka bergandengan tangan dan saling tertawa satu sama lain, kenapa masih merasa terganggu?

Mungkin karena Sehun tahu-tahu terlihat sangat _jauh_ dalam sedetik, dan Luhan jadi sangat merindukan pacarnya itu. Mungkin karena sebenarnya Sehun begitu dekat, tapi ia masih dikelilingi dinding batu tebal jadi Luhan masih belum bisa meraihnya. _Ah_ … Luhan menghela napas panjang, berusaha mengusir perasaan nyeri pada dadanya sebelum memutuskan berbalik dan segera menaiki bus.

Alat transportasi publik itu mulai bergerak menyusuri jalan raya yang masih lembab itu, dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam beberapa minggu yang melelahkan belakangan ini, Luhan tidak tahu harus mengharapkan apa malam ini dan apa yang akan ia hadapi besok.

Kotak berbentuk hatinya hanya berisi Sehun, tapi kotak berbentuk kotak Sehun belum tentu berisi dirinya.

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN KEDELAPAN – BAGIAN MANA YANG TIDAK KITA MENGERTI?

Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm a person who never starts to apologize_

 _I'll shout even louder at you every time (here we go again)_

" Astaga… " Luhan segera menarik beberap helai tisu, dan menyeka sudut mulut Sehun dengan lembut. " Ada _mayonnaise_ yang tertinggal. "

Sehun tidak menggubrisnya. Laki-laki itu masih asyik duduk bersandar pada punggung kursi, dan mengetik pada keyboard ponselnya.

" Cepat habiskan _Burger_ -mu. " Tegur Luhan pelan. " Kau bilang mau mampir ke toko peralatan di dekat sini. Memangnya kau mau beli apa? "

Sehun masih tidak bergeming.

" Kau sedang mengirim pesan pada siapa? " Tanya Luhan lagi, gantian memperhatikan ponsel Sehun lalu kembali pada pemiliknya.

Sehun menekan tombol _send_ , lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

" Sungjae. " Jawab laki-laki itu enggan, tidak menatap Luhan sama sekali. Ia beralih pada—ia masih tidak percaya ini—Kim Taehyung yang duduk tenang di seberang meja, menyesap _Coke_ -nya sambil menatap keluar jendela restoran cepat saji bioskop ini. " Hei, kau sudah selesai? "

Taehyung menoleh seperti robot, lalu menyunggingkan senyum lebar sebelum meletakkan gelas Styrofoam _Coke_ tersebut ke atas meja dan mengangguk. " Kita akan pergi sekarang? "

" Kita _pulang_ sekarang. " Sehun beranjak lebih dulu, dan meninggalkan restoran dengan langkah-langkah lebar.

Luhan menghela napas panjang, lalu berdiri dan menarik Taehyung untuk ikut bergegas menyusul Sehun bersamanya. Mereka bertiga sudah berada di depan gedung bioskop sekarang.

" Sampai nanti. " Tukas Sehun, tanpa aba-aba segera berbalik dan pergi.

" Maaf, ya! " Teriak Luhan, segera berlari menyusul Sehun.

Taehyung hanya bisa melambai pasrah. " Sampai ketemu besok! Terima kasih untuk malam ini! "

Sehun diam saja, saat Luhan berhasil menyusul dan menggandeng tangannya erat-erat. Gadis itu mendengus sebal, karena langkah Sehun cepat sekali, sedangkan kaki-kakinya yang pendek harus berlari-lari kecil untuk menyamai langkah pacarnya itu. Luhan heran karena mereka sudah melewati toko peralatan yang Sehun singgung beberapa jam yang lalu.

 _There is no way to stop our madness_

 _I don't know what to do_

 _I don't even know why we started this_

" Bukannya kau bilang mau membeli beberapa barang di toko peralatan? Kita baru saja melewatinya. Kau tidak jadi beli? Memangnya tadi kau mau beli apa? Kau tidak mendengarku, ya? Kau tidak jadi ke toko? Kenapa? "

Sehun berdecak kesal dan melepaskan tangan Luhan darinya, membuat gadis itu tertegun dan menatap punggung Sehun yang menjauh dengan mood yang mulai memburuk.

" Kau masih marah? " Tanya Luhan nyaring, membuat beberapa pejalan kaki memperhatikan gadis itu.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, dan berbalik dengan enggan. Dia sudah tahu kemana malam ini akan berujung.

 _No matter what I say now, you won't listen_

 _You don't believe me_

" Aku tanya kalau kau masih marah! " Emosi Luhan makin merambat naik. " Aku sudah minta maaf! Apa itu tidak cukup? Kau mau aku melakukan apa? Kalau aku ingin membalas kebaikan Taehyung, aku bisa apa? "

Sehun segera menghampiri Luhan, sementara kemarahannya sendiri sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

" Setidaknya, lain kali beritahu aku kalau kau akan membawa _anak_ _kecil_. "

" Oh Sehun! " Tegur Luhan. Ucapan laki-laki jangkung dihadapannya ini makin kasar dari hari ke hari. " Aku kan sudah meminta maaf! "

" Bukan itu intinya! "

" Kalau begitu beritahu aku, apa intinya? Aku sudah sulit mengerti pikiranmu sekarang. "

" Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? " Sehun tidak percaya dia harus mengatakannya. " Ini kencan kita! "

Lalu, ada jeda yang lama sebelum Luhan mulai tertawa sinis.

" Aku tidak percaya ini. Ya! Oh Sehun… Kau kekanakan. "

Oh, waktu itu dia bertingkah seperti seorang perempuan, dan sekarang dia bertingkah seperti anak-anak? Hebat sekali. Berarti hanya dia sendiri yang menganggap malam ini adalah sesuatu.

" Kau cemburu? " Tanya Luhan lagi, lalu mendesah tidak sabar. " Kalau aku bilang aku menyukaimu, aku mencintaimu, apa itu saja tidak cukup? Taehyung begitu ingin menonton film itu, jadi apa aku salah kalau ingin mengajaknya juga? "

 _The love in our hearts when we first met_

 _Where has it gone to?_

 _Have we gotten rid of it?_

" Kenapa yang Taehyung inginkan itu begitu penting? Kau selalu memikirkan Taehyung, lalu bagaimana denganku? Siapa pacarmu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan apa yang akan aku rasakan saat melihat kau dekat-dekat dengan laki-laki lain? "

 _I dislike how our love has changed_

" Kenapa kau jadi super posesif begini? "

" Aku bertingkah seperti Psikopat? Jadi, aku tidak boleh menjagamu sebagai milikku yang berharga? "

 _I'm tired of repeating our arguments everyday_

" Tepat sekali… " Luhan merendahkan nada suaranya. " Aku pacarmu—milikmu. Tentu saja kau harus menjagaku. Tapi, yang salah disini adalah kita harus berhenti berdebat karena orang lain. Aku ini milikmu, kan? Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Tidak ada yang akan mengambilku. "

" Kau memang tidak akan kemana-mana, tapi kau terus menyeret orang-orang bersamamu. Kemarin Kim Junmyeon, sekarang Kim Taehyung. Besok siapa lagi? Bang Yong Guk? Kau terus berpindah dari satu _teman_ _laki-la ki_ lain ke— "

PLAK.

Mata Luhan sudah berkabut, dan genangan air itu siap menetes kapan saja, tapi masih gadis itu tahan. Serius, telinganya sudah panas mendengar semua kalimat yang Sehun lontarkan. Hatinya gerah. Junmyeon benar, sayang sekali. Oh Sehun sudah kehilangan kepercayaannya untuk Luhan, dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Kelelahan, dengan luka parah masing-masing.

Sehun mengusap-usap pipinya yang memerah, lalu menyunggingkan senyum masam. Kedua matanya menyipit, tapi kali ini Luhan membencinya.

" Kau sudah dapat penjelasanmu. Bagian mana lagi yang tidak kau mengerti? " Suara Luhan terdengar serak.

Sehun segera berbalik pergi, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Meninggalkan Luhan mematung sambil menahan isakannya sendirian di tengah-tengah belasan pasang mata yang mampir sebentar untuk memperhatikan gadis itu.

.

.

.

 _Much worse than when we're alone_

Luhan berjalan menuju ke kelas dengan tumpukan buku-buku dan gulungan kertas karton, tampak kewalahan hingga beberapa gulungan terjatuh ke lantai di ambang pintu. Ga Eun bergegas membantu, sementara sisa pasang mata yang lain mendelik curiga ke arah Sehun yang masih sibuk membaca di bangkunya.

 _Being stuck in an endless time_

Sudah sebulan ini, pasangan kekasih itu tidak bertengkar ataupun saling bicara. Apa hari ini masih berlanjut? Apakah sebenarnya mereka sudah putus? Kenapa Luhan dan Sehun belum mengganti status _relationship_ mereka di SNS? Begitulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang lagi-lagi muncul.

Saat-saat masih harmonis dulu, Sehun bahkan tidak akan membiarkan Luhan membawa ponselnya sendiri.

Yang ditatapi sedari tadi tidak bergeming, dan akhirnya tidak ada lagi yang memperhatikan si kurus berkacamata bundar itu.

.

.

.

Luhan kesulitan mengambil buku yang berada di rak teratas perpustakaan itu. berkali-kali ia melompat, tapi tangannya tidak bisa meraih buku tersebut. Salahkan kakinya yang terlalu pendek, atau raknya yang terlalu tinggi. Luhan mengedar pandang untuk mencari tangga yang biasanya dipakai penjaga perpustakaan untuk menata buku, tapi tidak ada. Luhan menghela napas pasrah, lalu melompat-lompat lagi.

Sehun melihatnya. Luhan yang meringis karena kelelahan. Luhan menoleh, dan melihat Sehun memperhatikannya. Gadis itu yang membuang muka terlebih dulu, membiarkan Sehun mematung di ujung rak selama yang laki-laki itu mau sebelum menghilang, dan Luhan menoleh lagi untuk mencarinya dengan perasaan menyesal.

 _I don't want to blame you for that_

 _I guess we are going crazy_

 _I said we are over_

 _But, that's not what my heart wants to say_

.

.

.

Pergelangan kaki Luhan terkilir.

Materi olahraga hari ini adalah lari estafet, dan Luhan mengabaikan peringatan Pak Guru Hee Gun untuk melakukan pemanasan secara berkelompok. Saat jatuh, Luhan menatap ke arah Sehun. Laki-laki itu sudah akan berlari ke arah Luhan—jadi yang pertama membantu Luhan berdiri dengan lembut, saat semua teman-teman sekelasnya dan Pak Guru sudah mengerubungi gadis itu lebih dulu. Sehun mundur.

 _For a moment, I was like an idiot_

Luhan masih menatap ke arah Sehun saat ia naik ke punggung Sungjae—matanya tampak berkaca-kaca menahan rasa sakit, tapi Sehun segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Sungjae yang menyadari situasi hanya bisa menghela napas, dan bergegas membawa Luhan ke Ruang Kesehatan sekolah.

.

.

.

" Jangan masuk. " Sungjae yang sedari tadi bersandar di dinding samping ambang pintu Ruang Kesehatan, menahan bahu Sehun yang hendak masuk ke dalam dengan sebotol minuman dingin rasa jeruk.

Sehun menatap Sungjae dengan raut wajah datar—raut wajah yang sama seperti sebulan belakangan ini. " Junmyeon sedang berada di dalam? "

Sungjae menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Sehun. " Kau tidak boleh marah. Junmyeon lebih peduli pada Ketua Kelas dibandingkan kau. "

Sehun tersentak karena Sungjae seperti baru saja menamparnya, tapi dia tetap tidak menunjukkan ekspresi maupun sikap tubuh yang berubah, kesal misalnya. Sehun hanya memutar badan dengan tenang, dan menjatuhkan botol minuman rasa jeruknya itu ke dalam tong sampah aluminium yang ada di lorong saat ia berjalan pergi.

 _We are both going to get hurt everyday_

Sungjae lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela napas panjang.

.

.

.

.

BAGIAN KESEMBILAN – KENAPA KAU DATANG WAKTU ITU?

Sungwoon High. Seoul, 2011.

.

.

.

.

Festival tahunan sekolah kembali dilaksanakan dengan meriah, pada pertengahan tahun ini. Untuk para siswa kelas tiga, ini adalah festival terakhir sekaligus bulan belajar terakhir sebelum mereka menjalani ujian kelulusan awal bulan depan.

Berbagai macam dekorasi tampak dimana-mana, sementara pengunjung yang membludak dari beberapa sekolah serta para siswa Sungwoon High sendiri memenuhi semua stand setiap kelas maupun Klub yang ada di lapangan dan dalam ruangan. Setelah festival ditutup pada malam hari ketiga dengan penampilan beberapa band dan penyanyi solo yang meriah, kelas Luhan menjalankan tradisi mereka seperti biasa. Berkemah dan mengadakan acara api unggun di bukit belakang sekolah.

Sambil menunggu Junmyeon yang akan datang membawakan kebutuhannya sebelum rombongan kelas Luhan berangkat ke bukit, Luhan berbaring di tengah-tengah ruang lapangan basket yang luas dan sepi, menatap langit-langit yang remang—hanya ada satu lampu di dekat pintu masuk yang dinyalakan—sambil mendengarkan musik melalui _headset_ nya. Tiga hari yang melelahkan, tapi Luhan senang lagi-lagi kelas dan Klubnya berhasil tampil baik dalam festival.

Luhan mengangkat salah satu kakinya tinggi-tinggi, hingga bisa melihat warna kuning yang mencolok sendiri di tengah-tengah warna merah muda itu dengan sangat jelas, lalu ia menghela napas berat sambil mengamati tali sepatu itu lebih lama.

Satu kekurangan membuat dia tidak bisa merasa senang sepenuhnya.

Dia memakai sepatu ajaibnya lagi dengan penuh ekspektasi pada pagi dua hari yang lalu, berharap Sehun akan melihatnya dan setidaknya mereka berdua akan mendapatkan sedikit efek magis yang baik. Tapi, Sehun tidak pernah muncul sepanjang festival. Bahkan ketika Luhan lagi-lagi mengencangkan tali sepatu ajaibnya sebelum berangkat ke sekolah dengan perasaan was-was pagi tadi, Sehun tidak pernah menampakkan diri. Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot mengecek ponselnya juga, hanya untuk tahu kalau Sehun tidak harus lagi memberinya kabar apa-apa walaupun mereka belum resmi putus.

" Bangun, pemalas. " Tangan kurus Junmyeon segera mencabut sebelah _headset_ yang dipakai Luhan, membuat gadis itu tesentak kaget dan semua pemikirannya buyar.

Luhan segera menurunkan kakinya, dan bangkit untuk duduk dan memeriksa isi ranselnya yang membengkak karena penuh. " Sudah semuanya? "

" Tentu saja. Apa aku pernah mengecewakanmu? "

Luhan terkekeh senang, lalu segera berdiri sambil memakai ranselnya. Junmyeon ikut berdiri, dan mereka berdua berjalan keluar ruang basket itu dan menyusuri beton kecil menuju belakang sekolah yang di sisi kiri dan kanannya ditumbuhi bunga-bunga.

" Kau yakin tidak akan ikut? Beberapa anak-anak kelas dua akan ikut bergabung juga. "

Junmyeon menggeleng pelan. " Tidak usah. Aku tidak mau merusak _malammu_. "

" Hah? "

" Sehun datang. " Gumam Junmyeon, membuat langkah Luhan terhenti dan ia segera mencengkeram lengan jaket Junmyeon. " Kau baik-baik saja? "

Luhan menggigit bibirnya dan menggeleng. " Aku tidak akan pergi ke bukit. Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya. "

Junmyeon melepas cengkeraman Luhan, dan mendorong punggung gadis itu agar terus berjalan. " Ya, kau pasti _sangat_ ingin bertemu dengannya. "

" Tidak mau… " Luhan merengek, berbalik menahan Junmyeon dan menunjukkan wajah memelasnya. " Kumohon… "

" Jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil begini, dan cepat selesaikan semuanya. Kau tidak tahu aku sangat tersiksa melihatmu dua bulan belakangan ini. "

Ah, sial. Wajah memelasnya yang sudah sungguh-sungguh malah tidak berhasil.

" Junmyeon-ah… "

" Jangan 'Junmyeon-ah' aku begitu. " Junmyeon membalik tubuh Luhan dan kembali mendorong gadis itu, yang akhirnya hanya bisa menghela napas kalah karena usaha terakhirnya gagal.

.

.

.

Begitu tiba di bukit, para anak laki-laki segera membuat tenda dengan cekatan, menyiapkan api unggun, menyiapkan air bersih, dan para anak perempuan segera menyiapkan makan malam setelah mereka merapikan isi tenda. Acara memasak itu cukup berisik karena saling ejek antara kelompok anak laki-laki dan perempuan karena Joy yang ikut bergabung pada acara malam ini membawa serta beberapa orang temannya yang terkenal sebagai primadona kelas dua yang tentu saja segera menimbulkan keributan dalam kelompok.

Joy yang duduk di depan tenda yang akan ia tempati bersama beberapa orang senior, hanya bisa tersenyum sambil membantu Sungjae menyiapkan peralatan makan untuk semua orang.

" Aku menyukai teman-teman _Oppa_. "

Sungjae terkekeh. " Aku juga— "

" _Oppa_ tidak boleh menyukai teman-temanku. " Potong Joy tajam. " Mereka itu wanita. "

Sungjae menelan ludahnya takut, lalu segera menggeleng. " Sayang, tidak seperti _itu_. Aku kan tidak mungkin membenci teman-temanmu. Maksudku, mereka kan sama menyenangkannya seperti teman-temanku— "

" Tetap tidak boleh. " Joy tidak mau dibantah. " Jangan berani macam-macam. "

" B-Baik, sayang. Ah… Kenapa kau sensitif sekali, sih? " Sungjae maju dan berbisik sambil tersenyum jahil. " Kau sedang ingin kucium, ya? "

Joy segera mendorong kepala Sungjae—tidak sengaja menggunakan kekuatan penuh, dan tertawa dengan pipi yang merona. " Apa sih yang sedang _Oppa_ katakan? Aku tidak mengerti. "

Sungjae hanya bisa balas tertawa—masam, sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut. Ya, kadang-kadang Joy yang anggun dan angkuh itu bisa konyol juga.

Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh dari pasangan itu, hanya bisa tersenyum menahan rasa gelinya karena interaksi Sungjae dan Joy yang tidak akan pernah bisa ia mengerti. Lalu, rasa gelinya itu berubah menjadi rasa iri. Joy sangat beruntung. Yook Sungjae adalah anak yang baik, selalu ceria, begitu terbuka, penuh perhatian, dan pengertian.

Ia melirik Sehun, yang duduk bersila di atas rumput jauh di tenda seberang bersama kelompok anak perempuan yang lain, begitu bersemangat berbicara mengenai sesuatu pada kelompok tersebut sementara mereka memperhatikan Sehun dengan antusias.

Luhan terkekeh, melihat kedua tangan Sehun yang bergerak-gerak bebas, lalu salah satu tangannya menggaruk lengan yang lain saat laki-laki itu berhenti untuk berpikir sebentar. Luhan senang sekali berlama-lama memperhatikan Sehun kalau sudah begitu. Karena Sehun selalu tampak begitu bersemangat saat sudah berbicara mengenai sesuatu yang memang menarik perhatiannya.

" Waktunya makan! " Ga Eun dan Min Ah berseru senang sambil memukul-mukul panci tempat mereka merebus _Samgyetang_ , dan membuat Luhan terkejut sendiri.

Para siswa yang sedari tadi menunggu segera saja berbondong-bondong menyerbu area makan penuh wadah berbau sedap di samping api unggun dengan tidak sabar, setelah mengambil peralatan makan masing-masing yang dibagikan oleh Joy dan Sungjae.

Kening Sehun mengernyit saat Joy memberinya sepasang piring, mangkuk, dan sendok. Joy mengedikkan kepala ke belakang, dan Sehun melihat Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh dari Joy. Gadis itu segera mengalihkan pandangan, saat Sehun menatapnya.

" Kau menahan antrian. " Tegur Sungjae, membela barisan yang berteriak-teriak di belakang Sehun.

Sehun menghela napas kalah, dan meninggalkan Sungjae yang tersenyum penuh kemenangan dengan tatapan aku-akan-mengajarmu-nanti.

Luhan segera berdiri, begitu melihat Sehun menghampirinya. Tidak ada yang mencoba tersenyum, dan sikap tubuh mereka berdua benar-benar kaku.

" Kau tidak muncul selama festival. " Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana lebih dulu.

" Ada yang harus aku kerjakan. " Sehun menyodorkan peralatan makan Luhan. " Junmyeon yang memaksaku datang hari ini. "

" Kau datang? " Kedua mata Luhan membulat.

Sehun berada di sekolah seharian ini dan Luhan tidak tahu? Laki-laki berkacamata bundar di hadapannya ini tidak tahu betapa Luhan ingin melihatnya, ya? Luhan marah, karena Sehun tidak memberitahunya, tidak ada seorangpun yang memberitahunya. Lebih dari itu, Junmyeon tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya, soal rencana menyeret Sehun ke sekolah dan sengaja mempertemukan mereka berdua malam ini.

" Kau berada dimana seharian tadi? " Tanya Luhan lagi.

" Luhan-ah! " Min Ah memanggil Luhan di antara antrian yang sudah mulai habis. " Kita tidak akan dapat jatah kalau begini! "

Luhan kembali menoleh pada Sehun. " Kau kemana saja? "

" Luhan-ah! Cepatlah kemari! "

Luhan berdecak kesal, sementara Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Aku rasa, kau harus pergi. Kita bicara lagi setelah makan. " Sehun berjalan melewati Luhan dengan dingin, dan usapan ringan laki-laki itu di kepala Luhan berhasil membuat gadis itu meringis menahan air matanya yang segera menggenang dengan cepat.

Dia tahu, mereka tidak akan bicara setelah makan. Dan, mungkin setelah-setelahnya lagi. Apa ini? Kenapa sampai sekarang Sehun masih harus mengacak-acak perasaannya?

Tolong, jangan pakai dinding batu lagi kali ini.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun terbangun, karena ia tidak suka mendengar suara-suara jangkrik yang saling susul-menyusul, dan hanya bisa pasrah karena area terbuka memang tidak akan pernah lebih nyaman daripada rumahnya sendiri. Diperhatikannya seisi tenda yang gelap itu, dan ia menyadari kalau Yook Sungjae sedang mendengkur halus di sebelahnya sementara dua orang teman mereka yang lain tidur dalam keheningan yang damai. Cih, Sehun tertawa mengejek dalam hati. Ia pikir kutu loncat mesum ini malah tidak akan tidur sama sekali, karena sibuk menghabiskan malam untuk bermesraan dengan Joy di depan api unggun. Sampai apinya mungkin akan padam, karena kalah saing dengan api cinta Yook Sungjae.

Sehun masih tertawa mengejek dalam hatinya, saat ia bangun perlahan dan berjalan keluar tenda dengan rambut yang kusut. Tubuh Sehun langsung terasa beku begitu diterpa tiupan angin dataran tinggi yang pertama, dan ia bergegas kembali ke dalam tenda untuk memakai kaus kaki dan jaket tebal yang ia bawa saat datang tadi.

Di dekat api unggun, Luhan sedang duduk memeluk lutut dan mendengarkan musik melalui headsetnya, membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun meringis pelan, karena dibandingkan segala macam jenis emosi lain yang bergulung-gulung dalam dirinya, rasa rindu adalah yang paling mendominasi. Entah kalau Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama atau tidak. Tapi, dua bulan sudah cukup bagi Sehun untuk lebih berlatih menguasai dirinya.

Sehun berjalan perlahan menghampiri Luhan, lalu berbaring di samping gadis itu dengan menggunakan salah satu tangannya sebagai bantal, memandang lurus ke langit yang gelap dan bersih.

Luhan terkejut dengan kemunculan Sehun yang tiba-tiba, dan ia segera melepas kedua headsetnya.

" Kau belum tidur? "

" Tidak bisa tidur. "

" Aku bisa pergi, kalau kau ingin sendirian. "

" Tidak. " Sehun meraih salah satu tangan Luhan dan menggenggamnya hangat. " Jangan. Kumohon. Tinggallah. Aku baik-baik saja. "

Hati Luhan mencelos mendengar suara berat Sehun berujar dengan lembut padanya, terdengar lemah dan putus asa memintanya untuk tidak beringsut pergi. Ragu-ragu, ia balas menggenggam tangan Sehun.

" A-Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. "

" Terima kasih. "

Luhan tersenyum, berbaring di sisi Sehun dan menghadap laki-laki itu.

" Junmyeon berani sekali menemuiku. " Sehun terkekeh, masih menatap langit malam. " Ternyata dia terdengar seperti orang sok bijak saat bicara. Tidak sekeren dugaanku. "

Luhan mencegah agar suara tertawanya tidak mengganggu tidur yang lain. " Sialan. "

" Bagaimana pergelangan kakimu? "

" Sudah membaik. Seharusnya kau datang selama festival, jadi kau bisa melihatku berlari kesana-kemari. "

" Syukurlah. "

" Sungjae bilang kau datang ke Ruang Kesehatan. "

" Ya. "

" Kenapa kau tidak masuk. "

" Aku tidak yakin pada diriku sendiri. "

Luhan beringsut lebih dekat pada Sehun, sementara laki-laki itu meringis samar. " Aku minta maaf. Untuk yang waktu itu. Aku kasar sekali. Seharusnya aku tidak menamparmu. "

" Tidak. Kau benar. Kalau kau tidak menamparku, aku tidak akan sadar kalau aku sudah keterlaluan. Akulah yang harus meminta maaf lebih dulu, dan aku seharusnya sudah melakukannya sejak lama. "

" Orang-orang berbuat salah, lalu mereka memperbaikinya. Lagipula, itu sudah lewat. "

" Luhan-ah… "

" Um? "

" Aku senang kita bisa punya kesempatan bicara dengan tenang seperti ini. " Sehun menghela napas berat. " Tapi, kau tahu? Kita sudah membuang-buang banyak sekali kesempatan yang lain. "

Luhan tidak menanggapi apa-apa. Ia sibuk berpikir, kemana Sehun akan membawanya dengan perkataan itu.

" Sejak awal kita berpacaran, seberapa sering aku bicara tentang perasaanku? Seperti… Aku menyayangimu. Sangat jarang, kan? Karena aku benar-benar seorang pemalu, dan aku minta maaf untuk itu. "

Luhan merasa Sehun sedang perlahan-lahan membawanya ke pinggiran tebing yang curam.

" Sehun-ah. Kau tidak harus selalu mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu secara jelas. "

" Aku pernah bilang pada Sungjae kalau aku harus berhenti berpikir, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku terus memikirkan satu hal dengan serius, dan aku sudah memutuskan tentang itu. "

" Apa yang kau pikirkan? "

" Aku menyayangimu, dan aku benar-benar ingin kau bahagia. "

Luhan berpikir keras, kenapa Sehun harus membawanya ke tepi tebing begini. Untuk mendorongnya, atau untuk melompat sendiri sementara Luhan harus melihatnya.

" Tapi, bukan yang seperti ini. Bukan tanpa arah dan tersesat di tengah-tengah begini. "

Luhan membeku dalam genggaman Sehun. Jelas sekali, Sehun ingin agar Luhan yang melompat. Dadanya mulai terasa nyeri, karena seperti ada satu bongkahan batu yang dipaksa masuk ke dalam. Ia ingin meneriaki Sehun, berkata bahwa itu bukanlah pemikiran sepihak yang bisa Sehun simpulkan sendiri, bahwa itu juga menyangkut perasaannya dan ia punya hak yang sama untuk menentukan apa yang dia mau dan bagaimana bahagia itu menurut dirinya sendiri.

Tapi, Luhan tidak bisa.

" Kita putus saja. " Gumam Sehun lembut, dan Luhan sukses berakhir seperti kaca yang hancur kecil-kecil menghantam dasar tebing tanpa ampun.

Bongkahan batu yang berhasil masuk di dada gadis itu, gantian mendesak naik jadi air mata dan menggenang dengan cepat. Sekarang tidak hanya merasa nyeri, Luhan juga merasa dadanya sesak dan di hatinya mulai muncul garis retak-retak yang banyak.

" Boleh aku bertanya satu hal? " Suara Luhan terdengar serak dan bergetar. " Kenapa kau datang? Kenapa waktu itu kau masuk ke ruang Klub Seni dan memakaikan aku tali sepatumu? "

Sehun tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dan itu adalah jawaban paling pahit yang Luhan dapatkan, bahwa Sehun bahkan lupa kenapa ia bisa membuat Luhan terus memikirkannya, atau laki-laki itu memang malah tidak memiliki alasan sama sekali sejak awal.

Sehun kembali meringis, menyesal karena ia harus melukai Xi Luhan lagi dengan cara bodoh seperti ini. Dan saat air mata Luhan menetes tanpa suara, Sehun yang bisa merasakannya perlahan berbalik menghadap Luhan dan segera meraih gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya, menghancurkannya dalam satu rengkuhan terakhir yang paling hangat.

Disanalah isakan Luhan lolos saat ia mencengkeram lengan Sehun dan kain jaket laki-laki itu menjadi basah dengan cepat, sementara Sehun hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya—Luhan merasa dirinya semakin tidak berbentuk, meminta maaf ribuan kali dalam hati dan berjanji Luhan tidak akan pernah menangis seperti ini lagi setelah Sehun meninggalkannya.

Joy yang terjaga dan kemudian terkejut hebat, hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya sendiri dalam kegelapan tenda dengan gerakan seminimal mungkin, mencegah suaranya lolos dan mengganggu tidur penghuni tenda yang lain. Apa yang baru saja Oh Sehun lakukan tadi? Sehun selalu mengatakan pada Joy kalau dia sangat menyayangi Xi Luhan, lalu apa itu?

" _Dia adalah satu-satunya wanita, yang kalau aku lihat ke dalam matanya yang penuh petualangan itu, aku tahu aku bisa mencintainya untuk waktu yang lama. "_

Yook Sungjae sendiri tidak pernah benar-benar tertidur, karena ia sudah tahu Sehun akan melakukannya malam ini. Membiarkan dirinya berada dalam keadaan yang paling hancur. Dengan kedua mata yang melebar dalam gelap, Sungjae mendengarkan suara tangisan Luhan dengan hati yang ikut merasa sedih. Ia sangat tahu dengan baik, bagaimana dua orang itu memiliki perasaan yang tulus dan besar satu sama lain, bagaimana mereka memulai semuanya.

" _Aku sudah lama memikirkan ini dengan serius. Aku ingin melihat Luhan tersenyum manis seperti biasanya. Dia harus tertawa lepas, marah-marah di kelas, mengomel pada Pak Guru Baekhyun karena penjelasannya yang terlalu cepat, dan tetap bergaul dengan teman-temannya di Klub Seni. Kalau terus bersamaku, dia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi… Aku harus melepaskannya. Aku sudah benar, kan? "_

" _Oh Sehun… "_

" _Tolong, katakan saja kalau aku sudah benar. "_

.

.

.

.

 _To Be Continued…_


	6. Chapter 6

BAGIAN KESEPULUH – SEGITIGA DAN LINGKARAN

Seoul, 2013.

.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun segera terbatuk dan bersin, begitu debu menyerangnya dengan brutal. Ia melepaskan kotak kardus itu ke lantai sekenannya—untung suara berdebum itu tidak sampai terdengar dan mengagetkan ibu Sehun di dalam rumah, lalu berdecak kesal sambil sambil menggaruk-garuk lehernya.

Ini hari minggu. Dari sekian banyak hari, seharusnya Sehun bisa mendapatkan jatah istirahat sepuasnya pada hari ini. Tapi, ibunya malah membangunkannya pagi-pagi sekali—tepat pukul tujuh—dengan beberapa kali tendangan di bokong, dan memaksanya untuk melakukan pembersihan garasi rumah untuk yang pertama kali dalam dua tahun ini. Dan, Sehun hanya bisa mengerang dengan setengah sadar, sebelum dia berakhir dengan tumpukan kotak dan barang-barang rongsok yang penuh debu seperti sekarang.

Sehun bersin sekali lagi, menghela napas pasrah lalu terbatuk-batuk—siapa yang suruh ia untuk menghirup debu sepenuh hati, sebelum mulai mengangkut keluar seluruh isi garasi tersebut ke halaman rumputnya yang lembab dan sudah terengah-engah pada di paruh pertama kegiatan angkat beratnya tersebut. Sehun segera menghempaskan diri ke atas rerumputan yang menusuk-nusuk, begitu garasi sudah kosong sepenuhnya. Sehun melihat ibunya melenggang keluar rumah sambil tersenyum lebar untuk bergosip dengan ibu-ibu tetangga di pagar rumah mereka, dan segera tertawa masam sebelum akhirnya bangkit dan mulai membongkar keluar isi kardus yang pertama.

Kardus yang masih dalam keadaan baik itu dilabeli dengan namanya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sehun segera memotong selotip hitamnya dengan _cutter_ , lalu membuka penutup kardus. Yang pertama ia lihat adalah buku-buku bacaan yang sengaja tidak ia bawa, saat pergi ke tempat ayahnya di Wellington setelah ia lulus dua tahun yang lalu itu. Sehun mengeluarkan tumpukan buku-buku tersebut, lalu di bawahnya ia melihat ada kaset-kaset _Video_ _Game_ pemberian Sungjae saat SMP, buku-buku catatan kelas tiganya, dan sepatu yang hanya ada sebelah.

Berwarna merah muda, dengan tali kuning yang mencolok.

Sehun terhenyak, tapi tidak ingin mengingat terlalu keras. Yang jelas, sebelah sepatu itu sudah berada di dalam lokernya pada suatu pagi.

Drrrrttt… Drrrrrtttt… Drrrrrrrrrttt…

" Ada apa? "

" Aku putus dengan Joy. " Gumam Sungjae lesu, tanpa embel-embel _my_ _lover_.

Sehun menghela napas, sambil memijit keningnya yang berdenyut-denyut. " Lagi? "

" Kali ini benar-benar putus! "

" Jangan bercanda! " Tukas Sehun.

" Temui aku sekarang, jadi akan ada yang mengangkat mayatku saat aku mati nanti. "

Pip.

" Sungjae-ya! Argh… Sialan. "

.

.

.

" Kali ini gara-gara apa? " Tanya Sehun enggan. " Kau menertawai warna kukunya? Kau mengejek aroma parfumnya? "

" Itu dia masalahnya! " Sungjae memukul meja kesal, tapi wajahnya tampak seperti mau menangis. " Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! "

Sehun mengerang jengah. Ia tidak tertarik dengan _Coffee_ _Latte_ di hadapannya. " Cium saja dia dengan dramatis seperti biasa. "

" Tidak berhasil. Joy malah memukul kepalaku. "

" Lalu kau cium saja lagi. " Sehun tertawa sendiri, sementara Sungjae memelototinya. " Aku hanya bercanda. "

" Sialan kau. Tidak lucu! "

" Maaf… " Sehun terkekeh sambil menggaruk-garuk lengannya. " Pikirkan lagi dengan baik, pasti ada kesalahan yang kau lakukan tanpa sadar. "

" Kepalaku sudah mau pecah—astaga, aku ingat sekarang! "

" Apa? "

" Karena aku bermanja-manja pada _Noona_ -ku di telepon? " Raut wajah Sungjae kembali cerah sekarang. Ia menjentikkan jari tengah dan jempolnya, dengan raut wajah sok keren yang selalu membuat Sehun kesal. " Benar! Pasti itu! Dia cemburu… Astaga, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? "

Ya, ampun. Pasangan ini.

" Terserah kau! Aku mau pergi. " Sehun segera beranjak, dan Sungjae segera menahannya. " Apa lagi, sih?! "

" Apa aku harus meneleponnya lebih dulu? Atau aku mengiriminya pesan singkat saja? Joy benar-benar mengamuk semalam, dan dia bilang tidak mau berhubungan denganku lagi. Apa kami benar-benar putus? Dia benar-benar mau putus dariku? Aku harus bagaimana? " Sungjae menghentak-hentakkan kedua kakinya seperti anak kecil, dan Sehun benar-benar tidak tahan melihat raut wajah putus asa Sungjae.

Menyebalkan. Kapan temannya ini akan menjadi dewasa?

Yook Sungjae tetaplah kutu loncat.

Sehun melepaskan tangannya dari Sungjae, dan menepuk-nepuk bahu laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum masam.

" Jadilah laki-laki yang benar dan selesaikan sendiri. _Hwaiting_! " Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Sungjae, lalu berhenti dan berbalik lagi. " Sungjae-ya. "

" Ada apa? " Sungjae menoleh menatap Sehun penuh harap.

" Jangan lakukan ini lagi—seolah-olah putus adalah permainan untuk kalian berdua. Kalian cukup beruntung karena masih bisa bersama, jadi, cobalah hargai itu. "

Sungjae tertegun, karena Sehun seperti baru saja menyadarkannya.

" Oh Sehun… "

" Aku pergi dulu, oke? " Sehun melambai satu kali, dan kembali berjalan meninggalkan kafe.

Hari minggu yang padat, dan Sungjae membuatnya jadi super repot.

Sambil menyusuri trotoar, Sehun menghirup udara yang masih lumayan segar itu dalam-dalam, memperhatikan bangunan-bangunan yang masih tampak sama dan yang sudah berubah. Melewati lampu penyeberangan sambil menghitung berapa langkah yang harus diambil dari ujung trotoar tempat berdirinya menuju ujung trototar yang berada di seberangnya, hingga Sehun berhenti saat melihat bangunan kafe merangkap toko buku yang familiar itu masih berdiri kokoh di tempat yang ia ingat dengan baik.

Sehun tersenyum, dan berjalan maju menuju teras kafe yang lengang. Bau krim dan kopi menyeruak saat pintu membuka dan menutup karena pengunjung, sesekali samar-samar terdengar sapaan ramah dari barista yang menjaga di konter. Lewat dinding kaca, Sehun bisa melihat rak-rak yang warna catnya sudah berubah, dan furnitur-furnitur kafe juga sudah diganti dengan yang baru walaupun masih bernuansa khas eropa. Tampak sangat nyaman.

Suasana kafe tidak begitu padat pada saat yang masih terbilang pagi ini.

Sehun menunduk sedikit, beradu pandang dengan seorang pengunjung yang duduk paling dekat dengan tempatnya sedang berdiri sekarang, dan dadanya segera berdesir hangat tapi masih terasa perih.

Di balik dinding kaca yang jernih itu, Luhan mematung menatap Sehun.

Dengan seorang gadis kecil berkepang dua duduk di sampingnya.

.

.

.

" Anakmu? "

" Bukan. "

" Oh. Cantik sekali. "

Oh Sehun sudah memukuli kepalanya sendiri dalam imajinasinya, merutuk kenapa pertanyaan pertama yang dia lontarkan untuk Xi Luhan setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu adalah hal paling bodoh yang bisa otak berharganya itu pikirkan.

" Dia keponakan Junmyeon. "

" O-Oh. "

" Apa kabar, paman? " Gadis kecil itu segera memberi salam dengan sangat imut. " Namaku Moon Soo Ah. Aku berumur empat tahun. Kata ibuku, aku akan segera bersekolah tahun depan. "

Mau tidak mau, Sehun terkekeh juga.

" Gadis kecil yang pintar. "

" Tapi, bibi Luhan… " Tangan mungil Soo Ah menarik-narik kain baju Luhan. " _Ahjussi_ itu… " Soo Ah menunjuk pada Sehun. " Dia bukannya _Ahjussi_ yang berada di dalam dompet bibi? "

Deg.

" Y-Ya… Apa yang k-kau bicarakan, sayang? Ahjussi siapa? B-Bukan seperti itu… "

Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum canggung, lalu menyesap _Milkshake_ _Vanilla_ _Cream_ nya dalam diam.

" Tapi aku betul, kan, bibi? Aku betul, kan? Bibi… Bibi Luhaaaan… "

" Tidak, sayang. Jangan bertingkah aneh begini—bibi bahkan tidak punya dompet. Habiskan saja es krimmu, lalu kita segera pulang. " Luhan beralih pada Sehun, sementara Soo Ah segera menggembungkan pipinya karena sebal. Menggemaskan sekali. " Maaf. Dia kadang-kadang suka bicara sembarangan saja. "

Sehun mengangkat bahu, menyunggingkan senyum lebar dengan mata menyipitnya yang khas. Luhan kehilangan fokus sebentar. " Aku tidak benar-benar mendengarkannya, kok. "

Luhan balas menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang begitu tenang, mengatur ulang dirinya agar perasaannya tetap tertata rapi.

" Kau tidak pernah bilang padaku, kalau kau akan pindah rumah. "

" Kami hanya menetap di rumah ayahku di Wellington untuk sementara. "

" Dua tahun. "

" Ah. Selama itu, ya? "

" Aku pikir kau tidak akan pernah kembali. " Luhan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan retoris Sehun.

" Menemui ayahku waktu itu hanya rencana kunjungan dadakan saja. "

" Aku sempat menyusulmu ke bandara. " _Berpikir bisa mencegahmu pergi, seandainya hari itu kau memutuskan benar-benar tidak akan kembali ke Seoul lagi_.

Sehun meringis samar. " Aku melihatmu. "

Luhan tertegun, jelas-jelas merasa kecewa. " Apa yang kau pikirkan saat itu? "

Luhan ingin tahu, sangat, kenapa Sehun tidak bisa memberikan kesempatan untuk mereka berdua mencoba sekali lagi.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya keluar kafe sebentar, sebelum kembali beralih menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. " Sebaiknya kita tidak usah mengacaukan hal-hal yang sudah berjalan dengan baik. "

Luhan tertegun, tidak melontarkan kalimat apa-apa lagi, dan Sehun juga tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Sedari tadi, dia hanya duduk di kursinya dan terus menjawab semua pertanyaan Luhan seperti seorang tersangka yang sedang diinterogasi.

Oh Sehun masih tuan dinding batu yang sama, seperti yang Luhan ingat terakhir kali. Dan, Luhan akhirnya hanya bisa terhenyak menelan semua emosinya bulat-bulat, sambil menunduk untuk menyesap _Caramel_ _Macchiato_ pesanannya yang belum ia sentuh sedari tadi. Ia berusaha tetap bersikap setenang mungkin, tapi kekakuan dan ekspresi hambar pasti tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Raut wajah Sehun sendiri tidak kalah pahitnya, sementara laki-laki itu hanya memandang keluar kafe sekali lagi dalam diam yang sama panjangnya, memperhatikan para pejalan kaki yang tampak bergerak dalam _motion_ cepat.

Perasaan Sehun tidak memudar semudah kelihatannya.

Hanya saja jika waktu itu Sehun menghampiri Luhan, dia tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memeluk gadis itu dan kembali menyeret mereka berdua ke dalam pusaran angin topan yang sama. Pusaran angin topan, yang hanya akan selalu menyakiti mereka, lagi dan lagi.

Sehun lega dia bisa bertahan dengan pendiriannya saat itu, dan setidaknya hingga hari ini, dia tidak goyah.

Ponsel Luhan berbunyi memecah kekakuan antara dua orang yang menjadi asing satu sama lain itu, dan ia segera membaca pesan yang masuk tersebut sebelum menyeka mulut Soo Ah yang belepotan karena krim.

" Cepat habiskan, sayang. Kita akan segera pulang. "

" Perlu aku panggilkan taksi? " Tawar Sehun sopan.

" Tidak perlu. Junmyeon yang akan menjemput kami. "

" Oh. Ya. " _Junmyeon, tentu saja_.

" Dia sudah dalam perjalanan kemari. "

Sehun mengangguk-angguk pelan, lalu tersenyum tipis menyembunyikan rasa perih di dadanya yang berdenyut-denyut.

" Jadi, apa rencanamu setelah kembali ke Seoul? "

Sehun mengangkat bahu, tersenyum gemas melihat Soo Ah bergulat dengan sendok besar terakhir Es Krimnya.

" Untuk beberapa waktu ini, aku akan bersantai dulu, kurasa. Sungjae sudah tidak sabar ingin melawanku bermain _Playstation_ , dan aku punya banyak sekali tumpukan buku baru yang ingin kubaca. "

" Bibi! " Soo Ah menunjuk-nunjuk tisu, dan Luhan segera membersihkan mulut gadis itu lagi dengan lembut.

Luhan lalu berdiri menggandeng gadis kecil yang melompat turun dari kursinya itu, dan Sehun refleks ikut berdiri juga.

" Kami harus pergi sekarang. " Pamit Luhan dengan keramahan yang dibuat-buat.

Sehun mengangguk. " Berhati-hatilah. Sampaikan salamku untuk Junmyeon. Aku tidak pernah benar-benar bicara dengannya. Mungkin, kita bisa pergi makan bertiga lain kali. "

Luhan meringis samar. " Aku senang kau tampak menikmati hidupmu yang _sekarang_. Lebih banyak bersantai dan bergaul dengan orang-orang disekelilingmu, tentu saja. Pasti terasa jauh lebih menyenangkan, karena kau tahu, dulu kau hanya sibuk berkutat dengan pelajaran dan tugas-tugas rumahmu. "

" Uhm… Ya. Sedikit berubah ternyata tidak begitu buruk. "

Sehun berubah, dan itu tanpa Luhan di sisinya.

" Baiklah kalau begitu, sampai nanti. "

" Ya, pergilah. "

" Iya. "

Lalu, semakin jauh langkah yang Luhan ambil, semakin ingin Sehun mendapatkan kesempatannya yang terakhir.

Oh Sehun merutuk dalam hatinya, tidak percaya jika dia harus melakukan ini.

" Luhan-ah! "

Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun bergegas menghampiri Luhan, dan segera menarik gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya dengan lembut. Bukan pelukan yang egois, yang mendorong Sehun untuk mengklaim Luhan menjadi miliknya kembali. Hanya sebuah pelukan hangat yang sederhana, yang membuat dua orang itu tersisa dengan kenangan yang baik saja.

Sehun menyampaikan semua permintaan maafnya lewat kontak fisik itu, dan Luhan mengerti. Mereka harus berdamai dengan waktu, masa lalu, dan kenangan mereka sendiri.

Saat Sehun melepaskannya, Luhan berjinjit dan mengecup pipi laki-laki itu sekilas, membiarkan tatapan mereka berdua saling bertemu. Air mata Luhan menggenang dengan cepat, ketika perasaan pahitnya berubah menjadi kesedihan. Ia segera mundur.

" Aku benar-benar pergi sekarang. " Luhan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya yang khas, lalu kembali berjalan keluar kafe dengan Soo Ah dalam genggamannya yang mulai bertanya macam-macam tentang kejadian yang barusan.

Sehun menghela napas panjang, terus memperhatikan punggung Luhan hingga gadis itu menghilang dari pandangannya, dan akhirnya ia juga ikut meninggalkan kafe ke arah yang berlawanan. Trotoar yang padat pejalan kaki, membuat Sehun berpikir mungkin saja ia sedang tersesat sekarang.

" Maaf. " Seorang gadis cantik segera membungkuk berkali-kali di hadapan Sehun, karena ia tidak sengaja menabrak laki-laki itu.

Sehun hanya termenung sesaat, mengamati wajah oval bersih gadis di hadapannya itu, lalu tersenyum dan berlalu setelah mengatakan tidak apa-apa dengan nada lembut yang tidak disengaja. Kedua pipi gadis itu merona, dan Sehun masih terus tersenyum karena bisa merasakan tatapan gadis asing itu di punggungnya.

Sehun berhenti berjalan lalu mendongak, menyipitkan mata karena suasananya makin terang dan menyilaukan menjelang tengah hari—langitnya begitu luas dan biru, sementara satu tangannya mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga.

" Ada apa? "

" Sungjae-ya… Aku bertemu dengan Xi Luhan. "

" Apa?! Kau bertemu dia dimana?! "

Sehun gantian menoleh ke belakang, dan gadis berwajah oval tadi sudah jauh.

Lagi-lagi, Sehun menyunggingkan senyum.

 _Seandainya jatuh cinta itu mudah, maka aku sudah akan melakukannya setiap hari._

 _Aku pikir prosesnya akan seperti sebuah segitiga dan lingkaran yang bertemu, lalu membentuk segi empat yang tidak akan mempertimbangkan hal-hal yang lain lagi. Tapi, cinta tidak sesederhana itu pada masa sulit._

 _Satu hal yang pasti, aku tahu kalau perasaanku yang masih ada sekarang akan menghilang juga suatu saat nanti. Jadi, tidak ada bedanya jika aku akhiri dua tahun yang lalu, atau dua tahun yang akan datang._

 _Hal-hal yang tidak logis tidak pernah memiliki penyelesaian, seperti perasaan ini, jadi akan lebih baik kalau aku tidak meyakininya dua kali._

Sehun kembali berbalik ke depan, terkekeh sendiri mendengar berondongan pertanyaan dari Sungjae yang kesal di ujung telepon sana. Sambil membujuk Sungjae agar tenang sedikit, Sehun kembali menyusuri trotoar dan menyadari kalau kepadatan pejalan kaki gantian bergerak dalam _motion_ normal sekarang.

" Dia semakin cantik. " Sehun memperhatikan pasangan yang bergandengan tangan dengan erat melewatinya, lalu kembali terkekeh sendiri. " Jam lima sore di _Game_ _Center_ , oke? Akan kuhajar kau lima gol tanpa balas. "

.

.

.

 _Where are the place we've made for two?_

 _If happy ever after did exist_

 _I will still be holding you like this_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

Huwaaaaaa… Gimana? Gimana?

Sukses menggalau? Sukses meweknya?

Credit song buat Seven – I'm going crazy, dan Maroon 5 – Payphone

Sebagai ganti syedih-syedihnya, gue mau ngumumin kalo FF Perfect Future Past Bakal Jadi gue buatin Sekuel Yeayy #BakarRumah

Selamat malam, Para Kesayangannya Arthur Kim :)


End file.
